The Master and Servant of Death Herself
by Ryuko monogatari
Summary: Harry Potter has all three deathly hallows, what'll he do with them, besides work for Death, catching false immortals? On a break from hunting, he goes to the USA, where he gets caught up in all sorts of crazy Stark-related messes, including helping a god with building a house, waking up a soldier who took a cold bath for too long and fighting the Norse version of Fred and George!
1. prologue

The master and servant of Death herself

 **Alrighty, let's make some changes! Gotta love them changes! Going off movie canon, Harry broke the Elder wand and discarded the resurrection stone, except… nope! Here he keeps the two around and his dad's old invisibility cloak. Not using them, but they're just there. Anyways…**

 **Prologue**

A whole year after the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry's mind had just about calmed down. Of course, this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who the universe had decided couldn't live without his life getting thrown a curveball to fuck things up. That curveball, in this case, was Death. Not one of his friends dying, but literally the embodiment of Death knocked on his front door on a Saturday afternoon. Harry opened the door to see a nine foot tall skeletal figure wearing a night black cloak and holding a scythe. Yep, it was a day off alright. "No," Harry closed the door and sighed. This day couldn't get much worse, could it? He turned to go back to his living room and walked right into Death again. "Merlin's Beard!" he jumped back and reached for the Elder Wand. "What do you want?"

"Harry Potter, you are the holder of all three of my Hallows. Return them to me, now," A feminine American voice came from the skull of the figure. Harry lowered his wand and blinked.

"Wait, Death's a woman?" Death pushed her hood back to reveal her white skull.

"Why do you focus on that? Return my Hallows to me!"

"It's just that all the stories depict you as being male,"

"It matters not! Give me my Hallows and I shall let you live. If not, I shall claim you,"

"Look, if this is about me giving you all that work last year, that wasn't my fault. Voldemort was killing us!"

"What? No! I just want what your ancestors took from me!"

"What my ancestors took from you because you gave them to them. By rights, these belong to me," then, Death did something that genuinely unnerved Harry. She smiled.

"Of course, you are the only living ancestor of the Peverells. So, I shall make you a deal. You get to keep the Hallows, in exchange for working for me," this interested Harry. Apparently a Hogwarts dropout wasn't exactly in demand, and he didn't want to use his name to get a job.

"I'm listening," was all he said. Death's smile grew wider, and darker.

"You shall hunt wizards and witches who have evaded death for long enough. I shall not send you for those who have naturally long lives, however you do have an affinity for Horcrux hunting,"

"So you want me to do what I did when I was 17 for the rest of my life? And if one of these witches or wizards kills me or I die of old age you just get the Hallows?"

"That is part of the deal. A wizard of your level of skill should not fall to such a weakness as age, so you shall be granted immunity from it. Should you accept, you shall age to your peak level of strength and ability, then you shall remain there until you are killed,"

"So basically I'm immortal?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Partially, yes," Death nodded. He furrowed his brow.

"Pay?"

"Pay?" Death blinked. Somehow.

"Yes, pay. I'm not going to work for free," he smirked. It was going to be a fun employment.

 **13 years later…**

Armelion Corcaroth had been apparating across all of America, never stopping, but always looking over his shoulder. That boy, how had he found him? He made sure as to cover his tracks, but still Potter caught up to him. All this because of some stupid Horcrux? He didn't want to die! Is that so much of a crime? One more glance around him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had lost him. Or so he thought. Thick chains wrapped around his wrists, then his ankles, then his neck, and trapped him on a wall. "No!" he screamed, and the chains tightened. Harry Potter took off his invisibility cloak, and stared daggers into the terrified man.

"Where is the Horcrux?" his voice was eerily calm. Corcaroth spat in his face. He sighed and used his sleeve to wipe himself off. "Do you know how many times me and my friends were forced to use the _Imperius_ curse when we were looking for Voldemort?"

"Fuck off!" Corcaroth shouted.

"And," Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I also know first-hand what the _cruciatus_ curse does, and it's not exactly pleasant," he raised the Elder wand, and Corcaroth's eyes widened with fear. "So, I can only imagine what it would be like when used with the most powerful wand in existence," he pointed the wand at the helpless wizard. "Shall we find out?"

"No, please! The Horcrux is my lapel! Just, please don't kill me!" Harry delicately took the pin out of his jacket, then reached into his own pocket, and withdrew a basilisk fang. "Will, will it hurt?" the man whimpered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Part of your soul is getting destroyed. What do you think?" and he thrust the fang into the lapel, destroying it, and the soul inside. Corcaroth screamed in agony, and fell to the floor. "Do not try to cheat Death. Ever," he turned to walk away.

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" he wheezed.

"Not now. But if I find that you have made another Horcrux I will. Don't make us meet again. He flung his invisibility cloak over him and walked away.

 **Later…**

Harry slumped down in his armchair and sighed. It was a long chase, but he had finally caught the last 'Horcruxer' as he had dubbed them. Death appeared in the seat next to him. "I did it," he said nonchalantly.

"You didn't kill him. Again," she sounded irritated.

"Yeah, well you didn't need the paperwork. Besides, if he doesn't make more Horcruxes, he'll die soon anyway, along with the rest. They weren't exactly young, you know,"

"And if they do?" Harry picked up one of his Muggle newspapers. The headline was _Iron man makes first free energy sky_ _scraper!_ Iron Man? He'd have to check that out.

"That's when I'll kill them," despite everything he'd seen and done, killing was not in Harry's good books. The ending of life never seemed necessary. Well, except in Voldemort's case, of course, but that was a prophecy thing, out of his control.

"You've done well," she congratulated him. He made a 'hmph' sound and buried his head in the paper, reading about the billionaire with the most deadly suit in the world. Why British Muggles were worrying about this American was confusing. The _prophet_ never talked about an Ilvermorny Dark Arts teacher going mental, so why did Muggles care about the Americans? "Harry, you know I like you, right?" Harry almost choked.

"What?!" Death's eye sockets widened.

"Oh jeez not like that! Like a friend!"

"Oh thank Merlin," he sighed.

"But anyway, I feel like I should warn you. There's this guy who has a crush on me," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"And uh, He's kind of insane. This one time, he killed an entire solar system to impress me, and-,"

"Did it work?"

"Huh?

"Were you impressed?"

"Well yeah, but that was when I had someone to do my paperwork for me, and I was, like, centuries younger then. But he's getting these weapons, and he's on his way here,"

"Why?"

"Well, a couple of the weapons are here,"

"Oh. So we're all probably going to die," he sighed. There's always a bigger megalomaniac.  
"Ah, I dunno, I can probably stop him from killing everyone, but no promises," she twiddled her thumbs for a bit, then got up. "Well, I'm gonna go home. You can take a couple of decades off if you want to,"  
"Full paid?"

"Quarter paid,"

"Half paid,"

"Done," she smiled and disappeared with a pop. Harry went to his modest kitchen and dialled a number on the phone.

 **Ron's house**

"Ron! Get the phone!" Hermione shouted from her bedroom. Ron Weasley, Horcrux hunter, surprisingly second-top marks on his N.E.W.T exams, and now, full time Auror, ran to the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Weasley-Granger household," he answered in his most formal voice.

"It's Granger-Weasley!" Hermione shouted in a singsong voice.

"Is this the home of the best Auror in the Ministry of magic?" Harry asked in a mock-reporter voice.  
"Harry? Bloody Hell, mate it's been forever! How are you? What are you doing? Actually, don't answer that, come over! I'll give you the money for the-,"

"Hi Ron,"

"Floo. Oh yeah, I forgot. Strongest wand ever, better apparating. Alright, Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"Alright. You?"

"Yeah, alright," they stood silently for a few seconds, before laughing and embracing.

"It's great to see you, Harry!"

"You too, Ron,"

"Oh, Shh! Put on your cloak, I'm gonna surprise her," he put a finger to his lips and Harry nodded. "Oh, Hermione! I've got a present for you!" he was answered by footsteps going down stairs.

"Ron for goodness sake if this is another trick you and George put together I swear to Merlin I'll-,"

"Hello Hermione," Harry de-cloaked and smiled.

"Harry," she was surprised alright. She walked up to him and held out her arms. He opened his arms too, expecting a hug, but was greeted by a light slap to the face. "Where the Hell have you been? Couldn't send an Owl, could you? Couldn't pop in for a chat and a cup of tea in the last THIRTEEN YEARS, could you?"

"Well, no, not really, my boss is kind of strict," he admitted.

"So what are you doing, mate?" Ron interjected before anything got more heated. "What's this job then?"

"I'm not really sure how to describe it. You know how I have the Hallows?" they nodded. "And you know how they were made by Death himself?" they nodded again. "Well, it turns out Death is a woman, and has hired me to be a professional immortal hunter," two jaws dropped. "Yeah. She's given me immunity to aging and dying of old age, so until I'm killed, I'm an agent of Death, finding Horcruxes and destroying them," silence.

"Wow, and I thought being an Auror was cool," Ron laughed.

"I've been given the next 20 years off, since I just caught the last 'Horcruxer', so I thought I'd pop in," he gave a jokey wave.

"That's amazing, Harry!" Hermione hugged him tightly. "So what are you going to do? I mean, 20 years free time is quite a bit, you know,"

"I was thinking of travelling for a bit. Seeing the Muggle world. Just seeing places from a wizarding perspective can get a little boring after a while," he and Hermione laughed.

"Where's top of the list then?" Ron pried.

"America, probably. Have you read about all the weird stuff that's been happening there?"

"You mean Tony Stark? Yeah," Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you going to spy on him?"

"Maybe…" his devious smirk widened.  
"Oh, Harry Potter you evil being!" Ron laughed.

"And, it'll be Muggle transport only. You know I've never actually flown on a plane before?"

"Hang on, how're you going to pay for that? Does Death pay you?"

"Yeah, 20,000 Galleons a year," two more jaws dropped.

 **A week later…**

Harry was comfortably seated in the business class section of a British Airways long-haul. He was handed a glass of wine from a slightly too friendly waitress, who gave him a flirty wink as she walked by. He strapped in as the plane took off, and he marvelled at the fact that his wand wasn't taken off him at the TSA. I mean, it was a stick!


	2. the assembly line

Harry was being watched. He could feel someone's gaze burning into his head. He didn't dare turn around, they'd know he knew. He couldn't apparate; the plane was moving too fast, he'd splinch without a doubt. There was no point in putting on his cloak, there was nowhere for him to go. He'd have to fight, but he'd be smart about it. He pushed the button on his screen to call the hostess. "Excuse me; I think my seat's jammed. Could you take a look at it?" the hostess smiled.

"Of course, sir,"

" _colloportus,_ " he whispered, locking the reclining gear on the seat.

"I'm sorry, sir, the recliner's locked. I can get someone to fix it, but it'd take a few minutes,"

"Fantastic, thanks. I'll sit somewhere else until then," he looked around, as if trying to find another seat, scanning over the other passengers for his assailant. There! Four rows behind him, was the head torturer in Snape's time as Headmaster. Amycus Carrow snarled at him, and Harry merely waved with a cheeky smile. Harry was outnumbered, he knew that much. Where there was one Carrow, there were two. Alecto followed Amycus everywhere. Behind him two rows, Alecto was preparing to leap out of her seat, wand already in hand. Harry smirked and waved again. Then, he jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair smiling at him.

"You can sit with us if you want," she said with a thick American accent.

"Oh, um, thanks," he nodded and followed her to her seat, where he saw her sit next to another man who was reading a paper on a Tesse-something, Harry couldn't read it from this angle. She whispered something to the man and they drew their guns, wait, guns?

"Those two people have followed you from London," the man with the paper whispered in a Scottish accent. Harry decided to play the fool.

"How do you know?" he asked as the Carrows got up.

"Because we have too," the woman said in a British accent. The Carrows each shot _Reducto_ s at the three.

" _Impedimentia!"_ Harry shouted, and time slowed. He ducked under the explosion and pushed the hostess to the floor, hit her with a _petrificus totalus_ , locked all the doors with a _colloportus_ and leapt back to the couple with guns before the spell wore off. He threw a _protego_ and the blasts were absorbed by the shield. The two people started shooting and the Carrows went on the defensive. The bullets were dissolved when they hit the siblings' shields. Harry used the distraction to turn the Carrows' seats into vicious attack dogs, one of which bit Alecto on the leg. She screamed and blasted the hound with a killing curse. Harry started lifting chair cushions, setting them on fire and throwing them at Alecto, who was in no fit state to block. This forced Amycus to start blocking for the two of them, not an easy task, especially when two people were firing projectiles going close to the speed of sound. Apparently, blocking wasn't Amycus' strong suit, as the woman managed to shoot him in the leg, making him roar with pain. " _Expelliarmus!_ " Harry used his signature spell and took the wands of the siblings. He stalked towards them. "What a shame we can't apparate. Who sent you?"

"Fuck you Potter," Alecto spat as the two disappeared. Harry blinked, then sighed and proceeded to undo the damage, then erase the memories of everyone, until he came to the two who had helped him.

"Who are you, and why were you following me?" the man sighed and cleared her throat.

"Don't!" the woman scolded, but he shrugged her off.

"Look at what he just did, he could probably make us talk if he wanted to!" he gave Harry an apologetic look. "I'm Agent Fitz and this is Agent Simmons. We're with S.H.I.E.L.D," Harry blinked. "I'd be worried if you'd have heard of us. We're a spy organisation,"

"We were tasked with gathering Intel on you after reports of someone with your exact likeness was seen across the globe near reports of screams, then running and just disappearing," Harry smirked. Gotta love that invisibility cloak, he thought. "We don't want to hurt you, and I doubt we -,"

"Do I have a codename?" Harry smiled with wide eyes.

"What? Uh, yeah, you were called 'Mage'," Fitz stammered.

"Anyway, we have to ask you to come with us," Harry sighed.

"Look, I'm on my first holiday in years, and I really wanted to just see New York. Can we not do this some other time?"

"Sorry, but we have orders to bring you in," the man, Fitz, apologised as Simmons rose her gun and shot a dart at Harry's neck, knocking him out.

Harry awoke to see that he was strapped to an operating table, surrounded by people in rad suits. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are aboard carrier 64," a black man with an eyepatch walked to Harry's side and looked down on him indifferently. "I am Director Fury,"

"What do you want from me?" Harry tried to sound scared. The man started pacing around the table.

"We want to know what you can do and how you do it. We want knowledge of you and anyone else like you so we can protect people from rogues like the two you beat on the plane. And, we want assurance that you are not a threat,"

"Why would I tell you anything? You roofied me and kidnapped me!"

"Because, if you tell us what we want to know, we will let you go. With a mind-wipe, of course. We don't want the general public knowing all about us, do we?" Harry sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk," the man smiled.

"Good. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter," he said in a monotonous voice.

"What are your abilities?"

"Magic," Fury laughed.

"There's no such thing as magic," Harry grinned, and use one of the Carrow's wands up his sleeve to break his bonds then walk behind Fury.

"Isn't there? Because last I checked, shooting explosions, turning chairs into dogs, setting things on fire, and making chains disappear are pretty magical things. And that's not even the limit to what I can do," Everyone suddenly had a gun pointed at him. "Come on, if I wanted to kill you or hurt you in any way, you'd be dead," nobody lowered their guns.

"We took your stick. What is it?" Fury felt ridiculous saying that.

"It's my wand, now give it back, it's dangerous in the wrong hands,"

"How do we know yours are the right hands? From what we've gathered, you're a hired gun. Sent to beat people up and leave without leaving a mark. Once we know you're on our side, you can have your, uh, wand back," if Fury was an anime character, he'd have sweatdropped there. Harry leaned on a wall and smirked again.

"You took my wand? Well, shame you didn't take the other two," he unsheathed Alecto Carrow's wand and formed a shield around himself. "I went straight on the defensive, Fury. I could have killed you all with this, so why didn't I?"

"Maybe you're waiting for us to lower out guard," Fury stated plainly.

"Have any of you committed homicide, genocide, or practised the dark arts in order to achieve immortality?" everyone in the room shook their heads nervously. "Then I'm not going to hurt any of you," he looked at Fury. "That's my job. I'm hired to hunt false immortals, and I'm damn well good at it,"

" ** _WARNING! TESSERACT AND CLASS 1 PRISONER INBOUND! EXTREME CAUTION DEMANDED OF ALL AGENTS!"_** a voice blared through a speaker. Fury looked at one of the people in suits.

"Watch him until I get back," he ran out to the main deck.

Thor was the first out of the Quinjet. He grabbed his head and ran to the door, kicking it off its hinges, and grabbing Fury's arm. "Where is he?" he demanded. Fury didn't answer. "Where is the wizard?!" he yelled, and Fury blink/winked.

"How did you know we had a wizard on board?" Thor tightened his grip, and Fury almost winced. "Down the hall, test room six," Thor released him and sprinted to the room to see Harry leaning against a wall, trying to make small talk with his guard. He broke the door down and grabbed Harry by the neck. "Who are you? How do you have the essence of Morgana?" Harry weakly blasted Thor in the face and broke out of the chokehold, gasping for breath.

"My name is Harry Potter! I'm a wizard!" Thor relaxed slightly.

"You are not among Morgana's horde?" he asked cautiously.

"What? Oh, dammit, I didn't listen in History of Magic when they did the origins. Uh, magic came from the lake of Avalon, didn't it?" Thor blinked.

"What is this tale?"

"After Merlin defeated her, Morgana's body was, uh, sent to the bottom of the Avalon, where her magic seeped out of her wounds and tainted the water. Anyone who drank the water were given her power, and their children, and their grandkids," Harry nodded. "Yep, my ancestors got thirsty so now I'm a wizard," he raised his wand. " _Acio Elder Wand!"_ and the most powerful stick in the universe flew into his hand once again. "Thank Merlin it's in one piece," he sighed. Thor looked stern.

"You should come with me," he walked out of the room and Harry followed.

On the deck, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor and Bruce Banner were gathered and were talking. "Lightning Rod!" Tony opened his arms for a hug, and was ignored. He eyed Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm 31," Harry laughed, then held out his hand. "I'm Mage. And you are?" Tony stared.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know who I am?" Harry shrugged.

"Should I?"

"I'm Tony Stark. Iron Man? Owner of Stark Industries? Is any of this ringing a bell, Limey?" Harry had to stifle a laugh.

"Umm, nope, can't say that it does,"

"He's messing with you, Tony," the blond man stood and extended his hand. "Steve Rogers," Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh! You're that guy who was frozen since world war 2, right?" Steve smirked.

"Yep," Tony scowled.

"Oh, sure, you know Mr Freeze, but not the most famous man on the planet?" Harry ignored him.

"So, what's up?" everyone stared at him.

"You don't know?" Natasha almost laughed. "Loki, as in the crazy Norse God Loki is currently trapped in a prison cell on a flying aircraft carrier,"

"Watch how you speak, woman," Thor growled. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And my brother,"

"He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha stated matter-of-factly.

"He's adopted," Thor admitted. Harry sighed.

"No rest for the hunter, is there? There's always a bigger megalomaniac," everyone stared at him again. "Don't ask," Natasha shrugged. "You know, I can read minds to an extent. Do you want me to try and get some information out of him?" Thor laughed.

"Loki is an Asgardian. His knowledge of the dark arts is unparalleled. A mere human cannot even begin to comprehend the level of power it would take to affect even one of our weakest Einherjar," Harry waved his wand and Thor suddenly slapped himself in the face, then all of his hair grew out and turned pink, then he sprouted a horse tail. Then, just as quickly as they came, the changes reversed themselves. Harry smirked and crossed his arms.

"Power enough for you, O Mighty God of Thunder?"

"Well, I was not expecting, uh, that is to say that I did not think you, uh…" Thor lowered his head. Tony burst into laughter. Banner smiled. Steve put his hand over his mouth to cover the laughter. Natasha grinned and rose.

"Anyways, I'll take you to Loki's cell," Harry nodded and the two walked out.

 **A short walk later…**

"So after taking out his guards, I had him cornered. I thought I had him, but then, out of nowhere, he turns into a Minotaur!" Natasha's jaw was completely limp. Some of the things Harry was saying were unbelievable, but she'd seen what he can do without even trying, so they were possible, at least. "And he charges at me full speed, and I'm totally in shock until the last moment when I manage to teleport away, and he charges headfirst into a wall!"

"What?!" the smile on her face was almost genuine, and would have been if Clint weren't compromised.

"I know! And the best part is, he got stuck!" Harry and Natasha burst out laughing. "A massive bull-man, stuck in a brick wall!" Harry loved meeting Muggles who didn't think he was a freak. Or did, but didn't hold it against them. Their reactions to stories were brilliant.

"Wow. Remind me to never get on your bad side," he flashed a grin.

"Noted," they stopped at a door, and Natasha swiped a key-card.

"We're here,"

"Oh, wait a sec," Harry raised his wand and summoned his invisibility cloak, which fell into his hands after a few seconds. "Don't freak out," he threw it over himself and disappeared.  
"Whoah," they walked into the cell-room, and Loki smirked at Natasha in the way only a madman with an unstoppable plan could. Harry knew that smile well. It was burned into his mind, by the same man who burned the scar into his head.

 **Aand scene! Thank you to all of you who favourited, followed and reviewed this fic! I can't believe that one chapter got this much love! You guys are awesome! Anyway, lets answer all 14 reviews!**

 **1\. Alice Rowen: Aww, thanks, Boo :)**

 **2\. Guest: Tout de suite!**

 **3\. Rfpizzle: Is it really not capitalized? ARE YOU SURE?!**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **1\. I'm not sure about pairings, because by this point Harry is 31. That's too young for Pepper, Jane and Thor aren't going to break up any time soon, I'm not the biggest fan of Darcy, and Wanda's like 17, so the only pairing's probably gonna be Death and Deadpool. Also I love the Brutasha pairing so, there's that.**

 **2\. Umm, you're probably gonna hate me, but I'm not a Marvel comic book reader. I do have a comic book collection, and the crowning glory is the Green Lantern New Guardians storyline, but Marvel comics isn't really my cup of tea. I'm more of a movie fanboy (I'm wearing a captain America sweater right now XD) who just happens to know the weird facts, like Thanos has a crush on Death. I wanted to write something revolving around that. I'm always double-checking myself with this guy I'm buddies with who owns a comic book store (you know Andy Signore from screen junkies? he looks like that) so he's like the ultimate authority on all things Marvel-lous (goes to die in a hole after awful pun). But I'll check infinity gauntlet out if you say it's good. Question: should I let Pietro live or should I kill him?**

 **4\. mattcun: Well then, wait no longer!**

 **5\. Peteybarcode: OK XD thanks so much for the support!**

 **6\. King Prometheus: Nah, the 'herself' refers to the fact that in the Marvel canon, Death is a chick.**

 **7\. God of All: Aww, thanks :) IS THIS SOON ENOUGH?**

 **8\. Roserayrose: Hermione and Ron's house isn't really important to the story anymore, but I get what you mean. The apparating thing was meant to be a surprising display of the Elder Wand's power, which is why I didn't say 'and then Harry apparated', which I think would split the fun of the chapter a little. Either way, thanks Rose!**

 **9\. Oh, thanks Pappy! Yeah, I wanted to fix film-Harry's derp moment of destroying the most powerful wand in the universe, and it led to this funness XD. I'm gonna try to keep this away from people going OOC, but que sera sera, right? Thanks for the kind words, bruh!**

 **10\. DeathCrawler: Thanks, and you win the 'best supervillain name' award for this week. DeathCrawler sounds so cool!**

 **11\. Aria Dragoncrest: I hope that I started as I mean to go on! And you win the 'most LOTR'y name' award for this week!**

 **12\. Wildcat1144: Without spoiling anything, the rest will bring some fun stuff!**

 **13\. Son of the trickster god: well, in the immortal words of the Smiths, HOW SOON IS NOW? Also, you're George Weasley's son?! Awesome!**

 **14.** **KEZZ 1: Thanks :-D again, is this soon enough?!**

 **This is a special time, I won't be answering all the reviews from now on, unles I only get, like 5, but if I get another 14 I'll only answer a random few. Either way, thanks for the support and I'll see you in another life!**


	3. the off screen death of Clark Gregg

**Alright, first off, I want to thank all of you for being so supportive of this fic, even after only 2 chapters, you're why I write! And thank you even more to those who actually tell me about my writing fuckups, because, let's face it, I'm faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar from a perfect writer (because if I was, I would be a professional author with my initials on a book cover (J.K, J.R.R, R.L, George R.R, all the greats in my… book XD) ah, but seriously, without constructive criticism I can never get better, and without flames I can never get comfy in the deep dark hole of depression that I've been forced into, so thank you to everyone who's reviewed, positive or negative, you'll attract at least one side of me (a little magnetism humour for you there). But anyways, the part that all you folks whose names end with Lokison are waiting for (and jeez, there are TONNES!) Loki meeting Harry.**

"Agent Romanoff. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki's smile was unnerving. Like he was scheming, no he had schemed, and this was part of his scheme.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton," if Nat was frightened, she didn't show it. And Harry? Harry had been to Limbo and back. He'd survived dying. He was fine.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki turned and stared right at Harry under the cloak. "And you? Why have you come?" Harry gasped silently, and nudged Natasha.

"What are you talking about? We're the only two in here," Loki rolled his eyes and paced the cage.

"Don't lie to me, I can see him clearly. Red shirt, black trousers, full-moon glasses, a scar on your forehead shaped like a thunderbolt. Take that stupid cloak off, you look ridiculous," Harry blinked, then sighed and de-cloaked.

"OK, seriously, how does that work?" Natasha stared at the cloak in his hands.

"Magic," Loki and Harry said at the same time, with the same 'it's obvious' look. "Who are you? I smell death on you," Harry was indifferent to Loki's remark.

"I've killed, yes. What's it to you?" he replied, silently preparing Legilimency.

"No, it's not that," Loki scratched his chin in thought. "Have you met Death?" he smirked. "That's it, isn't it? You've met her!"

"I work for her. I hunt false immortals, and I suppose mouthy false gods who won't shut up could also be on my hit list," Harry snarled, but Loki's smile never wavered. "But that's not important right now. Hold still and this won't hurt a bit,"

"He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at him," Loki laughed. "Oh, please, be gentle," Harry growled.

"Shut up. _Legilimens!_ " And Harry could see inside Loki's head. He saw the Chitauri massing with their seemingly endless number of troops. He saw a silvery metal, and a blue cube in a machine. A portal in the sky, and a huge green monster killing the Avengers. "What is that? That green thing?"

"Banner!" Natasha whispered. "So that's your play, Banner," Nat ran off and spoke into her wrist.

"What?" Loki seemed surprised. "Well, I suppose you're better at this than I thought," and as he finished talking, Harry was instantly blocked from seeing any more.

"How did you?" Harry was speechless.

"I let you see the Chitauri, and I'll admit, I didn't think you'd be able to see the good doctor, but now I know what you can do, I've blocked everything else off," he smirked. "Thank you for letting me in," and Harry clutched his head in pain.

"How are you doing that?" he grunted.

"You opened the door, I walked through!" Loki watched as flashes of Harry's life flashed before him. Facing Quirrell with the mirror of Erised. Fighting the Basilisk in the Chamber. Being 'Kissed' by Dementors. Watching Cedric die. Watching Sirius die. Watching Professor Dumbledore die. Dying himself. "So much death around you. There must be a point where you realise it's all your fault, boy who lived,"

"Shut up!" Harry screamed in pain.

"What was it like, hm? Dying at the hands of a psychopath? And then to awaken to see all the destruction around you. So many died in that battle. And you know that none of them should have. You know it should have been only you,"

"I can live with that!"

"Really? You can live with the fact that the deaths of hundreds are on your hands? You can live with that until the end of days?" Loki laughed. "You're immortal. Every day that you live, and you will live to see every day, you will remember all of the people who died because you were too weak! Too slow! They died because Harry Potter could not save them!"

"Shut up!" tears were falling from Harry's eyes.

"And that's not even the worst part. You distanced yourself from your friends. Why was that?" Loki grinned. "Was it because you were scared? Scared of having to watch them die, too? You will live forever, and you know that is a fate worse than death. You are afraid of the eternity you have submitted to. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who lives as all else die,"

Harry collapsed and shook violently. Tears streamed down his face. He kept repeating "It's all my fault, it's all my fault," he didn't feel the explosion, or the turbine of the Helicarrier shut down, or the S.H.I.E.L.D agent drag him away from Loki, finally freeing his mind from the images. He had completely shut down.

"Fitz!" Simmons had dragged Harry away from Loki and taken him to her room, with way more effort than she thought. Mainly because Agent Barton had shot an explosive arrow at the carrier's propeller, sending them plummeting out of the sky. "He's having a panic attack, we have to help him!" Fitz almost fell out of his chair with another lurch from the falling carrier, scrambling to find something.

"Hold him still," he injected Harry in the neck, and it seemed to soothe him. He and Simmons sighed. "Weak tranquiliser. It'll wear of the truth serum the director used on him but it should keep him under for a few-,"

"Yes I know, Fitz," she laughed. "I wonder what tipped him. He seemed so cool,"

"Well, we only saw him for a few minutes, so we don't really-," he stopped and mock frowned. "You hacked into the Cameras, didn't you?" she looked at her feet and blushed.

"It's the Avengers initiative, Fitz! We're level 5 and they didn't let us meet them!" Fitz laughed.

"You're nutty, do you know that?" another lurch and the carrier slowly stopped falling, until it came to a stop. "Oh, thank God," Fitz rested his head in his hands. "Why did we volunteer to work on this thing?"

 **Inside Harry's mind**

He was flying, no, falling through a cloud of his memories. All the times his idiocy ended up in someone getting killed. He saw everyone he had ever known, turning their backs on him, beating him to the floor and spitting on him. "Haaaaarrrryyyyy," someone whispered, no, hissed. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned to see a monstrous python, poised to attack behind him. He reached for his wand, but none came. "Haaaarrrryyyy Pottttteeeeerrrrrr," it hissed, and then morphed into the laughing face of Voldemort. He cowered in fear, and Voldemort laughed even harder, and the face grew, until it was all he could see, wherever he looked.

"Harry!" a woman shouted, slapping him in the face. He looked up to see Death grabbing him by the collar.

"What in the – boss?"

"What the hell have you done now?" she looked both worried and pissed off.

"I tried to read Loki's mind, and he got through to me," she facepalmed.

"You tried to break into the head of an insane Asgardian. Holy shit you're an idiot,"

"I quit," he said suddenly. She blinked.

"What?"

"I quit. I don't want to be immortal, I don't want to have to watch everyone die. You can have the Hallows, just take the immortality away, please!" he was begging at her knee.

"Ok, first off, I'm not accepting that resignation, you're really handy. And second, you're saying you want to die?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not now, just at the same time as everyone else. I've seen too many people die," she laughed.

"How do you think I feel? I am as old as the universe itself! Every time I meet someone, they die! I have seen quadrillions of dead, but you don't see me crying about it, do you? You know why that is? Because it doesn't matter! You can see any dead person you want any time you want with that stupid stone!"

"It's not really them!"

"Neither is a phone call!" she calmed herself down a little. "Look, I'm in love with this guy called Wade, but the mad guy I told you about last week? He cursed him to live forever, so I can't be with him. That really hurt, but I just deal with it, because there are more important things than what you or I want. For you, it's protecting the world. For me, it's keeping balance in the universe. People like us, we can have whatever we want whenever we want. Something stupid like death shouldn't get us down. That's why I get so pissed off when you don't kill the Horcruxers. It doesn't matter," she awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, boss," he smiled at her. She was a surprisingly good friend.

"No problem, now wake the hell up, Loki's killing the planet. Go, my servant!" she wiggled her fingers jokingly and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **On the Helicarrier…**

Harry's eyes shot open. He sat up and rubbed his neck. Drugged twice in the same week? He looked around to see Simmons crying into Fitz' shoulder. "What happened?"

"Loki killed one of our top agents. Stabbed him in the heart," Fitz sounded like he was cracking. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but remembered Death's words, swallowed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Really," he looked around to see agents running everywhere, all hell breaking loose. He shrugged. He'd seen worse at the Battle of Hogwarts. An idea was planted in his mind, which grew very quickly. He could – no. he wouldn't bring them into this. "Is there any way I can help?" a voice at the door answered.

"You can prove your loyalty to us by getting your ass to New York and stopping Loki," Fitzsimmons jolted upright and stood at attention for Fury, who nodded to them. Harry sighed.

"I'm in no fit state to fight anyone. I literally just got over a panic attack," Fury raised his eyebrow.

"From what you told us earlier, you've had worse," Harry paled.

"Shit. Look, what I told you, I'm not allowed to tell you. I can't tell you who told me not to tell you, but I can tell you that the people who told me not to tell you do not take being told about lightly, and if they are told about be telling you about them, then I'm probably going to be killed," everyone in the room blinked.

"Did anyone get more than 'Shit, tell and going to be killed'?" Fitz queried, and Harry lowered his head in defeat.

"Basically, if they find out you made me spill it, I'm royally screwed," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We can promise that this will remain in S.H.I.E.L.D. No external parties will be given that information," he sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Fury nodded.

"So, are you going to help us?" Harry began pacing around the room.

"I still feel shaky. I don't know if I'll be much help," Fury scowled.

"We need as many people as we can get, but our agents just aren't enough for something like this. We need a crack team of the best people this planet has to offer," Harry laughed.

"You have that, don't you? Thor, Iron Man, Mr Rogers, Natasha,"

"They aren't enough. We could use someone of your skill set,"

'Thank Merlin he doesn't know about Hogwarts' Harry thought.

"These people are going to fight with everything they have, but there is an army coming that we know nothing about. Led by an insane God with a mind control device. This threat is planet-wide. We need more than what we have," Fury's expressions darkened. "We need you to join the Avengers Initiative,"

 **Boom shaka laka. I am incredibly sorry about the wait for this, but it had to go multiple rewrites before I deemed it worthy for posting. Also exams. I hope it's good enough. Also holy SHIT! Over 300 followers?! What the SHIT? Thank you! Seriously, thank you!**

 **Now, for the reviews that interested me the most (not to insult anyone, but these had questions that I really wanted to answer, I love you all, really: 3)**

 **1\. Roserayrose: I totally understand what you mean, and when you think about it, Thor did attack him, but got on his good side. I think that being in Thor's good books is enough to make the avengers (after what they saw in the forest) trust Harry to an extent. Plus, he's just so charming! If I'm overpowering him though, I would really like to know, I don't want to make a male Mary Sue!**

 **2\. This is to answer all the pairing suggestions. Thanks, and here's the replies:**

 **a. Harry-Wanda: But Vision and Wanda are soo cute together!**

 **b. Harry-Death: But DeathPool! Yes, DeathPool is most definitely going to be a thing.**

 **3\. Deistarr: 1** **st** **of all, thanks :). Secondly, no, Loki blocked Harry out when he saw Hulk as his play, because Loki is awesome, I agree with everyone whose name is something to do with him. 3** **rd** **, nope, panic attack. Also, I don't think I'm working with Hela, I mean the cosmic entity Death. And Loki and Harry will meet again, worry not!**

 **4\. Silvermane1: 2 reasons for this. 1, he was under a truth serum. While his magical blood resisted some of it, it did make him more trustworthy and essentially made him ignore the SoS. 2, I actually kinda sorta forgot the Statute of secrecy was a thing until you mentioned it. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Now for the name awards!**

 **The winner of the most bizarre name of the week goes to TheFishKing! I love it!**

 **The winner of the "That's the name of my character on Dragon Ball Xenoverse" award goes to the guest 'Akuma'! He's a short red Namekian. Japanese for demon.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, you are truly epic lads and lassies. If every one of my wonderful followers reviewed on this chapter, it doesn't have to be anything paragraphs long, just an 'I hate it!' or an 'I love it!' depending on how you feel, that's be a huge boost for my self-esteem. Thanks a lot, and I will leave you with a quote from Thor's version of Despicable me:**

 **"** **It is so plush in texture that I desire to perish!"**


	4. That's a whole lot of magic

**AAArgh! The flamey guest reviewers! I'm not going to comment on the way that they said the things they did, I'm above that. Either way, my therapist says that the only way to stop the night terrors is to ignore the sources of torment and spite them, so, here's chapter 4!**

Harry was dropped off at ground level a couple of miles outside New York. He was probably going to die. Again. Granted, he'd gone through this kind of thing before, but Voldemort didn't outnumber Dumbledore's army 100,000 to 1. Ohh, he was so royally fucked. " _Accio_ Firebolt," he called his trusty broom to him and began walking towards the city. "This should be fun,"

After a few minutes he saw his firebolt flying towards him and he extended his hand and caught it. What he didn't expect was to see the sorting hat perched on the end of the handle. "Alright, what are you doing here?" the hat came to life and seemed to smirk at him.

"Harry! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are you here to be a thorn in my side, or do you serve a purpose?" the hat's smile deepened.

"Oh, you know what purpose I serve, and I'm not here to put you in Gryffindor," Harry's eyes widened, then nodded. He mounted his broom, placed the sorting hat on his head and flew towards the city. "WAIT!" the hat screeched, and Harry skidded to a halt then stared at the hat.

"What now?" the hat seemed annoyed.

"If these muggles see your face, they will show everyone. You will be in the newspapers all over the world, and the Statute of Secrecy can go to Hell!" Harry sighed.

"Alright, fair enough," he transfigured his clothes to make a face-cover that left his eyes free. He shrunk the sorting hat down and put it in his pocket, much to the hat's chagrin. Harry flew to the city and marvelled **(get it?)** at what had happened. There was a massive hole in the sky, from which many thousands of aliens were flying through. "This should be fun," he readied the Elder Wand and flew into the throng. He took out a dozen Chitauri with a _reducto,_ turned some more into coal then set them on fire, and made another ten sink into the floor to their necks. He whooped, and was then tackled off his broom by a Chitauri, who snarled at him and attempted to stab him with the bayonet on his rifle. Harry was falling through the sky, battling an alien in hand to hand combat, definitely not his strongest suit. He kicked the alien away then blasted it into smithereens. He turned to face the floor, he was only a few hundred yards from the sidewalk now, and falling fast. He pointed his wand at the floor and yelled " _Arresto Momentum!"_ and he stopped an inch from the floor. He fell with an 'umph' and looked around him. This city was going to Hell. He looked at the big sky hole and saw it was over a huge tower. He apparated to its foot to see two of the people from the carrier fighting the aliens, along with a third who was using a bow. He saw the blonde guy in a blue combat suit and helmet being crept up on by a platoon. He smirked and ran at them, wand raised. The leader, he supposed, turned and growled, ordering the others to shoot him. They fired their weapons and Harry apparated to behind them. He turned one to stone with the gorgonic curse, blasted another one into the sky and encased the third one in a ball of fire. Cap turned to him.

"Mage?"

"Fury sent me. Know that I should not be doing this," he blew up another alien.

"Well, we're glad for the help. We need to keep the civilians safe before we think about closing that portal," Harry had a lightbulb moment, and for once was thankful for the flashback to the battle of Hogwarts. He remembered massive stone statues coming to life. Only one professor would be good enough to do that. He stared into the still raging inferno ball and plunged his head in, saying "Professor McGonnagall," he went slightly dizzy but saw the headmaster's office of Hogwarts. "Professor!" the headmaster of the school turned and looked at the fireplace, and her eyes widened.

"Harry? What on Earth are you do-,"

"There's no time, professor! I need to know the spell you used to bring the statues to life in the battle!"

"Oh, um, _piertotum locomotor_ , why do you need it?"

"If you can, check the muggle news," Harry took his head out of the fire and grinned. "Hey, captain? I'm going to make us an army," he apparated to the top of an old building, pointed his wand at the gargoyles, and cast the spell. " _Piertotum Locomotor!"_ the gargoyles came to life, monsters, eagles, all kinds of things, and perched on the ledge. "Protect people from the aliens!" they nodded and flew away. The Chitauri were hit by a platoon of stone beasts, and were totally ripped apart. A group of a few hundred screaming people were surrounded by a defensive wall of snarling gargoyles, baring their claws and fangs. Soon, however, the attacking statues were being blown up by blue lasers. Stone pieces were falling onto civilians, with only a few minor cuts and bruises. Harry sighed with relief. That was until he saw a massive space-whale thing fly towards the foot of the building. It was following a red and gold metal man. He apparated back to Captain America.

"Uhh, what the hell is that thing?" Thor fell out of the sky and leaned on a bollard.

"It is a Leviathan. I have only heard stories. Their armour is nigh impenetrable, even for Mjolnir," a motorcycle horn caught everyone's attention.

"Huh, that all sounds horrible," Bruce Banner looked around at the partially destroyed city and rocked on his feet.

"I've seen worse," Nat smirked playfully.

"Sorry,"

"No we could, use a little worse," Harry went over to Cap and whispered in his ear.

"Do they have a thing, or…"

"No, Banner attacked the carrier," Harry looked at the seemingly scrawny man and raised an eyebrow.

" _Banner?"_ Stark asked, leading the space-whale away from people with flares. Steve spoke into his wrist.

"We got him,"

" _Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you_ ," the Iron Man flew around the corner being tailed by the Leviathan.

"Jesus!" Harry shot a _Confringo_ at the beast. Some of the lights on the armour went off, and it dropped out of the air slightly, but still came for them, roaring.

"Dr Banner? Now might be a really good time for you to get angry,"

" _Oohh, I love this part!"_ Stark laughed. Banner smirked.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Banner's skin turned green and he grew taller and far more muscular. The Incredible Hulk punched the Leviathan in the face, and its armour shattered. Stark shot a dozen missiles at its open flesh, and Thor hit it with a huge thunderbolt. The Chitauri screamed as the beast died and all began shooting at the group at once. Harry cast a _protego_ charm around the group and all were unharmed. Stark was amazed by the shield and went to touch it.

"Don't!" Harry exclaimed. "Technology doesn't work around magic, your armour would die,"

"My tech is the most advanced in the world, its immune to EMPs, bulletproof and JARVIS is unhackable," Stark snorted.

"Trust me on this one, you can try it after we save the planet. Where's Loki?"

"Top floor of the tower, right under the portal,"

"Alright, let's fix this," he leapt onto his broom and went to fly to the tower. Thor caught the end of the broom. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Could you not?" Thor growled.

"I will not let you kill Loki. He may not be my blood, but we grew up together as brothers, and him as a prince of Asgard. He will face Asgardian justice. If you are to fight him, you will give me your word that he will not die,"

"I don't kill, you have my word," Thor released the broom and Harry shot to the peak of the tower, coming to a halt right in front of Loki. The god of Mischief smirked.

"Wonderful, the magician is here. I would have thought your weakness would have kept you out of my way for longer than this," Harry walked onto the Helipad and sent his broom flying away.

"You're kind of an idiot, do you know that?" Loki laughed once.

"Look around you. This city will be only the first to fall. Once I have won this battle, I will take the rest of this world, and I will rule-,"

"Over a barren wasteland, void of any people," Harry discreetly prepared his wand. Loki laughed again.

"Hah, no. This city will be an example of my might. Of the weakness of the human race. They will see that obeying is easier,"

"That's not how humans work. We don't give up when we see someone stronger than us, and we definitely don't choose to be ruled by people like you. Think about this for a second. If you win here, America will attack you with nuclear weapons. If that doesn't kill you, the next country will fire, then the next, then the next and it will keep going on until nobody is left but you. Is that what you want?" Loki's smirk disappeared, and was replaced by a horrified look.

"What have I done?" he grasped his head, and Harry slowly went towards him, hand outstretched. Loki's smirk reappeared, and he fired a powerful blast from his sceptre. Harry was blown back ten yards, his wand flew one way, the sorting hat the other. Harry groaned as he got up, and ran to his wand. Loki fired another blast as Harry grabbed the wand and cast a _protego_. The smoke cleared and Harry was completely unharmed. Loki growled and shot Harry again. The blast was deflected again. Loki fired a large beam from the sceptre, and Harry smirked ad he raised his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ a red bolt of lightning shot at Loki and the two beams met in the middle. Loki growled as he summoned more from the sceptre's power source. Harry called upon more and more magic, eventually pushing the blue beam back at Loki until the red stream of magic ripped the staff from the Asgardian's hands and into the air. Loki leapt for it, but Harry summoned it to him. Loki disappeared and tackled Harry out of the way of the staff, sending it skidding to the edge of the tower. Loki growled and unsheathed his long knives. Harry went to grab the sorting hat, but grabbed thin air. He looked around and saw the old hat lying on the floor twenty feet away from him, with a glimmer of reflected light coming from inside. He resisted the urge to do a mini fistbump and ran for the hat, with Loki hot on his tail. He dove for the hat just as Loki leapt at him with a knife ready to stab him in the chest. He grabbed whatever was in the hat and thrust it into the air, the sword of Godric Gryffindor shining in the light of the sun.

 **Badaboom! Now, I have to clear something up for the guest reviewers: Being Master of Death does not give you any special abilities beyond what the Hallows themselves do. According to Pottermore, the wiki, and J.K Rowling, being "Master of Death" simply means you understand that death is inevitable. And before you log out so I can't see who's flaming me, I made Harry partially immortal because Death made him so. Also, someone said that nobody can see Harry under the invisibility cloak not even Death. Has anyone seen "Jack the Giant Slayer?" at the end of that, people are telling the story, and most of the elements of the story get changed because word of mouth gets things wrong, it's the Chinese whispers effect. There's an example of that in this fic, where death is a chick but the story says she is a guy. Ignotus Peverell could have just hid from people trying to kill him, which is why Death couldn't catch him, not that she couldn't see him. And the invis cloak was from her own cloak, which she probably made herself, meaning she can see under it. That's all, now to answer my favourite reviews!**

 **Reithandina: Yeah, sorry, no Yaoi. Even though my irl homie really wants me to do a Harry/Loki yaoi fic, she's a total Hiddlestoner**

 **Akuma: Hindenburg and the munchers in the… what? Thanks for the review which I think is positive, but I really can't tell, please explain XD**

 **Ozymandias123: quite a few people didn't like the panic attack, I guess, but I was going for the fact that after the kind of stuff Harry went through, they can happen at literally any time, and with Loki's goading, it was bound to happen. It happened with my granduncle, he was in Vietam, but I get what you mean, it was shaky territory. Thanks tho, I can't learn without constructive criticism :).**

 **And to all my flamers, please keep flaming me, they're fucking hilarious!**

 **Now for the awards!**

 **The 'hashtags don't work on fanfiction' award go to the guest reviewer who simply wrote #NERFED #UABITCH!**

 **The 'I'm not narcissistic at all' award goes to God of All!**

 **And finally, 'the favourite name of the update' award goes to Myra the Dovahkiin! Congrats to everyone, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. the messy climax )

**Wow, you guys really liked last chapter, huh? Well, thanks to your love, here's another one! Love you all!**

Loki's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. Then his evil I'm-better-than-you smirk returned. "Really? Pulling a sword out of a hat? I believe I did that for Thor's 10th birthday," Harry growled and kicked Loki away, brandishing the sword in a clumsy stance. Loki laughed. "And you don't even know how to use it! Your silly tricks are futile attempts to best me. Trust me, I know. Tricks are my trade," Loki disappeared, and Harry saw him standing at the edge of the balcony, holding his sceptre. Harry barely had enough time to react before Loki fired a blast of the sceptre's energy at him. Barely, however, does not mean he didn't react. He raised the sword in front of him, and the blast struck it, sending him flying ten yards back, the sword threatening to leave his grasp. He groaned again. Jeez, fighting a god hurt. He got up and realised there were shards of glass sticking in his side. He winced as he pulled them out one by one. Loki smirked as he watched the wizard prepare for another skirmish. He walked towards Harry holding the sceptre in one hand. "You have heart, I'll admit. You could be useful," Harry blinked.

"Useful how?" Loki grinned and placed the end of the sceptre on Harry's chest, pouring its mind control powers into the wizard's mind.

Nothing happened. Harry looked down at the sceptre, then up at Loki, then back at the sceptre. "Um, if you want to stab me, I suggest pushing a little harder," Loki tried controlling Harry's mind again. And again, nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" he poured enough power in to melt the brain of any human, and the sword of Gryffindor shone an amber light, catching both of their attentions. Loki's confused face turned into a confused scowl. "How in the nine realms…" then Harry had a lightbulb moment.

"Well," he began, hitting Loki in the face with the sword's hilt, pushing him back a couple of feet, "This sword was made by goblins, the best craftsmen known to man," he swung the blade at the Asgardian, who could do little but dodge out of the sword's path. "Anything they make is totally indestructible," he pulled the sword to his side, ready to stab Loki through the stomach. "And what doesn't kill it," Loki was too far away to be hit by the blade, "Only makes it stronger," he smirked and thrust the blade forwards as it shone brightly. Nothing happened. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that long, you know," Harry looked at the still shining sword in befuddlement.

"Yeah, I thought that, since it absorbed your sceptre's power it could shoot blasts like it can," he sighed. "Ah, well, might as well fight you the old fashioned way," he swung the sword round a couple of times, and nearly shit himself when amber arcs of energy came flying out of the blade, shooting out in all directions. Loki and Harry both stared at the sword in amazement.

"Now, I'm not one for swords, but even I have to admit that that's co-,"

"RRRAGHHHH!" Harry sliced through the air in Loki's direction, shooting an arc of raw energy flying for the Asgardian, who wasn't expecting the attack, so was hit in the chest and thrown back, almost to the edge. The sceptre flew out of his hand, and he ran to regain it. Harry apparated to in front of him, smirking playfully and waggling a finger. Loki scowled and drew two long knives. Harry swung down at Loki, who blocked by forming an X with his weapons. Loki twisted his wrists and the sword fell out of Harry's hands. The Asgardian pouted mockingly.

"Clearly you've never been trained. I was instructed by Tỳr in swordplay, though I prefer to not resort to that," Loki stabbed at Harry, who dove out of the way, not escaping a cut across his side, opening up the almost healed wounds from the glass shards. He yelled in pain. Loki advanced on him and readied his knife to stab Harry through the heart, just as Natasha leapt off a Chitauri craft and shot Loki with a Chitauri blaster, pushing him away from the downed wizard.

"Need a hand?" she helped him up, making him wince.

"I have this totally under control," she looked down at his bleeding side and raised an eyebrow.

"T'is but a scratch," he chuckled. Nat raised her eyebrow even further. "I have had far worse than this," just as he said that he doubled over in pain. She went to help him up, but he waved her off. "Trust me, this is child's play compared to what I've done,"

"Really?" she crossed her arms sceptically. He laughed semi-weakly.

"I'll tell you another time," she nodded, then pointed at the sword on the floor.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Loki was still lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious.  
"I'm really not sure you could use it. It's enchanted so that people who show the traits of my, uhh, clan, and I think only people in my clan can use it,"

"What are the traits?"

"Bravery," she laughed and gestured to the city.

"Anyone who's not running from this is pretty damn brave," he looked sceptical, but sighed.

"Alright, see if you can use it," then he was kicked away by an honest to god growling Loki, who was so frustrated he was almost foaming at the mouth. Hulk then leapt into the penthouse and roared as Nat ran out to the Tesseract.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Loki screamed. "I AM A GOD YOU INSECTS, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-," you all know how this bit goes. Hulk grabbed Loki by the feet, and smacked him across the floor like a ragdoll. He smashed him again and again and again, before burying him in the floor and spitting on him.

"Puny God," he muttered, walking away. Harry laughed once then walked to the balcony. His gargoyles were still flying about, protecting people and killing aliens, Thor was firing huge bolts of lightning at the Leviathans that were flying through the portal above him, and Stark was chasing a nuke aimed at the city. Hmm, one of those things was wrong, but he honestly couldn't… Oh, right. The nuke. He did a double take as Iron Man grabbed the missile and pushed it up. He was going to carry it through the portal. Harry smiled respectfully and ran as fast as he could (not very fast, bleeding knife wound on his side) to the generator above him. He saw Natasha holding the sword of Gryffindor, yelling to no-one in particular, she probably had a communicator.

"I have to close it soon!" she looked as though she was struggling to hold it in place. Power was flying everywhere. A red blur on a missile flew through the portal and Nat pushed the sword into the cube in the machine, pushing it out and on to the floor. She flew back a dozen feet as a wave of power burst from the sword, and all shining faded. All the Chitauri crumpled to the floor and died, the Leviathans falling out of the sky. "Come on," Natasha gestured for him to follow, as Tony fell through the portal. Harry was worried.

"He's not slowing down," when Stark got low, he was sure of it. "He's not slowing down!"

"What do we do?" she was worried for her god forbid friend. Harry grimaced.

"Oh, shit," he squinted at the falling figure.

"What are you doing, Mage?"

"Shh!" he stared for a second longer. "Got it," he disappeared. Harry apparated to Stark's falling body, grabbed him and apparated to the ground. Tony wasn't in his arms. He looked up to see him still falling. "Rrrrrraaaaaaa!" he yelled as he apparated again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream could be heard from the foot to the top of the tower. Harry had been splinched, part of his thigh was missing. He weakly raised the elder wand. "A-arresto," he was only a few dozen yards from the floor. "Mo-momentum," he blacked out, just as the sidewalk he was headed for consumed his view.

Harry awoke to see he was in a hospital bed. His thigh was bandaged, but still heavily bleeding. "Shit," he muttered. "I'm gonna die again,"

"No you're not," a nurse insisted. She was tending to his bleeding side. "You're going to be fine, but you have to hold on,"

"You don't have what I need," he rasped.

"We have access to every medicine and the best tech in the world," harry laughed weakly.

"Part of my fucking leg is missing. I don't think a flu shot and blood transfusion are going to fix that," he smiled. "It's alright. I've died once. It's quicker than falling asleep. Please," the doctors looked at each other, then left one by one. Harry sighed, then took the resurrection stone out of his pocked and turned it in his hand. Sirius and Remus appeared.

"What have you done, Harry?" Sirius mock-scolded with a smile.

"Fought a god. Tried to catch a muggle mid-air by apparating, got drugged and kidnapped. Take your pick," he winced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Either way, I'll be seeing you soon, I guess,"

"Not as soon as you think, Potter," a floating pair of eyes in the corner said to him. He felt pressure on his abdomen, and was apparated to the roof of the hospital.

"Whoever you are, for the love of Merlin please no more apparating," he grunted.

"Nice to see you too, Potter," the eyes removed their disillusionment charm and Harry saw the proud and smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Never thought you'd be here to save me," he tried to laugh, but it just made him tired from the blood loss. "Or is this revenge for what happened back then?"

"Ministry business," another pair of eyes said. The pair of eyes and their twin pair turned into Ron and Hermione, who were standing over Harry worriedly. Hermione poured a few drops of a potion on Harry's bandages and the pain subsided. Colour returned to his face and he breathed more easily. "That's fixing your splinch and replacing lost blood,"

"You're a bloody idiot mate," Ron joked.

"Yeah, literally," Harry smirked.

"Potter, like Granger said, we're on Ministry business," Malfoy interrupted.

 **FlAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAAAACK**

"Minister Shacklebolt? An owl has come for you," Kingsley Shacklebolt's assistant brought in the letter. "I think it's from Hogwarts," indeed the letter was. The Minister of magic broke the green wax seal and instantly recognized the handwriting.

"Thank you, Melinda. That will be all,"

 _Mr Shacklebolt, I am writing to you to inform you of a possible breach of the Statute of Secrecy. This evening I was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts when Harry Potter told me via floo to, and I quote, check the muggle news. I did so, and saw that a group of Muggles called the Avengers were fighting an invasion of aliens in New York City! What interested me was that there were gargoyles and stone statues protecting people, not two minutes after I told Harry of the locomotus charm. I also saw somebody flying on a Firebolt broom. I believe Harry Potter is using magic to assist these Avengers, and in doing so exposing himself to Muggles. While I do not know if his identity is known, I thought it best to inform you. Please investigate as you see fit._

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

Kingsley reread the letter twice, then scowled. He put his wand on his neck and cast a _sonorous_. "All members of staff please report to the main hall. I will be making a speech in 15 minutes," he sighed and put his head in his hands. Centuries of tradition broken because the boy who lived wanted to play hero.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have called you here because we are currently in a crisis. The Statute of Secrecy is in jeopardy," there were murmurs of worry and a few gasps among the crowd. "There is a wizard who we believe is a British citizen acting as a vigilante in America. If anybody has evidence as to who this may be, please speak now,"

"Um, sir?" Hermione Granger raiser her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Harry Potter came to mine and Ron's home a few days ago, saying he wanted to travel to America," Ron nodded.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Kingsley nodded and she smiled. "Unfortunately, we are going to have to send a team of obliviators to deal with this problem. The Statute of Secrecy is our most ancient and noble law, and breaking it cannot be forgiven,"

"You can't!" Kingsley looked down at Ron, then looked confused when he saw that Weasley had been silent. Draco Malfoy walked briskly to the podium.

"Mr Malfoy? I did not expect you to object to Potter's punishment, given your history with him,"

"That's irrelevant, sir. With all due respect, sending a team of even our best obliviators and aurors to face Potter is a suicide mission. Harry potter is the holder of all three Deathly Hallows, and by far the most skilled wizard alive. It would take a full frontal assault from our whole auror department to incapacitate him. Attempting to take him by force is the wrong decision,"

"And what would you recommend, Mr Malfoy?" Kingsley gestured for him to take centre stage.

"I think that Weasley and Granger should be sent to Potter to interrogate him and possibly bring him to justice if it is necessary,"

"Very well. Draco Malfoy, you shall lead Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to Harry Potter and lead this investigation.

"Why me, sir?" Kingsley smiled.

"You intend to success me, and this will show me if you are capable of handling the responsibilities, as well as working with people you don't necessarily like," Kingsley smirked, and Malfoy nodded.

 **FLAASHBAAAAACK OVERRRRRR**

"So you're here to spy on me?" Harry laughed weakly. "Couldn't just come for a cup of tea, could you?" Hermione smiled and knelt by Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we need to know what's happened to you," he nodded.

"Does anyone know about us?" Malfoy interjected impatiently.

"Give him a chance, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Remember I'm leading this, Weasley," Ron crossed his arms and frowned.

"He's changed a lot, hasn't he?" Harry joked. "It's easier if I tell you what happened to me," Draco nodded. "I was on a Muggle plane, when the Carrows ambushed me-"

"The Carrows? They're in Azkaban!" Hermione looked at Malfoy, who shrugged.

"Evidently not,"

"Yeah, so apparently, there were two Muggles spying on me because of my job," Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Horcrux hunter,"

"Fitting,"

"And they were on the plane with me. They helped me fight off the Carrows using their guns," Draco raised an eyebrow again. "Ask Hermione. And then they hit me with what was essentially a sleeping curse and kidnapped me. When I woke up, they had hit me with a truth serum. It wasn't as strong because my magic fought it, but I still told them what I did, leaving out the ministry, Hogwarts, all of that. I just said that I used my powers to hunt immortals. Then I got strangled by the Norse god Thor, then got goaded into a panic attack by the Norse god Loki, then when I woke up I was asked by the head guy here to help the Avengers fight Loki's army, so I covered my face, flew in on my Firebolt, brought some Gargoyles to life, fought a god, and splinched myself trying to save the life of some Muggle guy I barely knew. And now I'm here," Ron, Hermione and Draco blinked.

"Bloody Hell, mate. Trouble just follows you, doesn't it?" Ron and Hermione laughed, and Malfoy just shook his head.

"So they don't know about our world?"

"I don't think so, I never let on that there were more of us," Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, I don't want to lose a limb trying to obliviate you,"

"Hah, I wouldn't hurt you, Draco! What would your father say?" they all laughed. "So, I'm not being punished?" Hermione got up.

"Not until you reveal us, if you do," he nodded and she smiled. "Well then, I guess we can leave you with a warning, Potter," she adopted a mock-scolding voice. Harry stood as best he could and saluted.

"Yes ma'am! Very good ma'am!" Hermione and Ron embraced Harry lightly, before he extended his hand to Malfoy. The former rivals shook hands, acknowledging the glimmers of respect in the other's eyes. The three ministry workers joined hands and apparated away. "OK," Harry said to himself. "I'm safe from that, I guess," and with that he walked through the fire exit and back to his bed.

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! We've hit over 20000 views, 79 reviews, nearly 300 favourites and over 500 follows! I can't thank you enough, guys! Now for the reviews!**

 **Guest (June 27** **th** **): Thanks, bruh! Sorry, but I won't be pairing Harry with Death. Remember, Deadpool's gonna be in this, and the Deathpool pairing is just beautiful! I also won't be pairing Harry with an Avenger, but that doesn't rule out pairings! So, I'm asking you guys to review who you want Harry to pair with. Remember, no Black Widow, No Scarlet Witch, and no Death. All other female Marvel characters are fair game tho. My favourite answers will be put into a poll and I will write the winner into the fic as a pairing.**

 **Daviduchiha9: Is he weak? I've just been writing him as scarred and unskilled with a sword, since the only time he had to fight with it was when he was 12! Nevertheless, Harry will be getting better, don't worry :)**

 **And now for the awards!**

 **The apparently my daughter award goes to Raven Wing20! She has revealed herself as a daughter of Poseidon (me) and we've been chatting ever since. Happy Birthday for all the ones I missed, Raven!**

 **The your name sounds like a FNAF animatronic award goes to Foxy Engineer! Close the doors!**

 **And the restored my faith in humanity award goes to stars90 for their encouraging words. You're the star here XD**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	6. round two

Harry was in Starbucks. Yeah, I know, not the best of meeting places for when you're going to meet a couple of spies from a worldwide organisation that kidnapped you, but this is where Simmons said to meet her. The place was virtually empty, with most of the shop's usual customers in temporary homes until the city was rebuilt. He was sipping a tea and reading the New York Times while he waited. Luckily, nobody had any decent pictures of him, just a grey blur flying through the sky, with the occasional mid-spell picture. Simmons walked in with Fitz in tow. Harry smiled at them and they walked over. "Hi," Harry started, taking another sip of his tea.

"Hi, Mage," Simmons said awkwardly.

"Please, Harry's fine," he laughed a little at the fact she was using his codename.

"Alright, Harry. What did you want to see us about?" he saw red marks around her eyes. She'd been crying recently. Fitz looked more composed, but Harry could tell he was barely holding it together. He sighed.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me when I had my attack," he explained. "I was wondering if there's anything you wanted me to do for you. I mean, I can do almost anything, so…" Fitz's eyes widened and he went into a whispering conversation with Simmons. After about half a minute Fitz turned to him.

"What can't you do?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't clone food, drinks or money permanently, I can't grant you immortality, and-,"

"What about bringing back the dead?" Simmons blurted out.

"It's complicated," and Simmons looked down, seemingly ready to burst into tears. Harry felt a pang of guilt but continued. "I can't bring someone back to life, but I can let you talk to their spirit," Simmons looked back up and smiled.

"Really?" Fitz queried, and Harry nodded.

"Could you show us the agent that died?"

"Yeah, come with me," Harry took the resurrection stone off his ring.

He walked them to a nearby alleyway and brought out the small black stone. "This is the resurrection stone. This can bring back the soul of anyone you want, for a time," he tentatively placed the stone in Fitz's hand. "Just say the agent's name and turn the stone 3 times," Fitz nodded.

"Philip Coulson," he turned the stone 3 times and waited. "What happens now?" Harry looked confused.

"Well, the person should just appear in front of you. Maybe it only works for me," Fitz gave him the stone and he turned it in his hand thrice. "Philip Coulson," again, nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" Simmons examined the stone for cracks.

"It doesn't break. Either this thing has a revival limit, or he isn't dead," FitzSimmons looked at him, and he could see their eyes widen with the possibility of their mentor still being alive. Simmons leapt onto Harry and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, then released him. Fitz took his hand and shook it excitedly.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what we'd have been like if we'd though he was, you know,"

"Its fine, really," Harry smiled, and the two scientists walked away, chatting ecstatically.

 **A couple of days later…**

Harry had found and bought an apartment in NYC above an Irish bar called MacLarens' pub, and was just lounging around, watching a blonde guy in a suit get all emotional on the price is right. **(A/N if you don't get that reference then shame on you)** Then he got a knock at his door. He opened it to a FedEx box, and an old guy wearing black-tinted aviators. "Uh, are you Marge?" the guy read off his clipboard.

"Yep, Mr Marge, that's me," he took the parcel and signed for it.

"Excelsior, another break!" the old guy muttered as he walked away. Harry opened the parcel to see a top range phone, which immediately started ringing as he picked it up. He tentatively pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mage? It's Tony. You know, that guy you saved from falling to his death?"

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Harry sat down and poured himself a Pepsi Max.

"I need you to come to the tower. Just a couple hours. I'm upgrading my suits and I need your help," harry took a sip of the delicious brown fizzy liquid of the gods **(A/N #notsponsored)** and sighed.

"Really? I just sat down and you know it's been a long week,"

"Come on! It's just a couple hours! Harry could tell he was pouting.

"Ughh, fine! I'll be about half an hour, OK?"

"Can't you teleport here?" Harry shivered.

"I'm not doing that for a while, I'm just gonna get a taxi," Stark humphed.

"Fine,"

Harry went to the sidewalk and hailed a cab. "Stark Tower," he said to the driver, who nodded. As he went through the city, he saw that people had started coming back to their homes. Families were carrying their belongings back into their ruined homes, and Harry felt a pang of guilt. He could fix all this. He would fix all this. Then he heard screaming and the cab swerved.

"Holy Shit!" the driver seemed to be staring at something in the sky, and Harry peered over his shoulder. Two black clouds were flying across the sky, shooting lasers at the buildings. Harry growled. The Carrows.

"Stay here and stay down," he ordered to the frightened man, as he transfigured his clothes to cover his face like a partial mask and readied his wand. The clouds flew towards him and slammed to the floor 20 feet in front of him. Amycus and Alecto Carrow snarled, brandishing new wands. Harry smirked. "Hello," he waved mockingly. "Want to get pummelled a second time?"

"Fuck you, Potter," Amycus spat, and fired an explosive curse at Harry, who blocked it. Alecto shot her own blasting spell, which Harry deflected towards Amycus, who barely managed to get up a shield. Alecto and Amycus both began firing blast after blast at Harry, who deflected them and retaliated with his own. The two were surprisingly good duelists, and he didn't have backup this time. Amycus shot a tongue of flame at Harry, who could only dodge out of the way, singing his hoodie in the process. He shot a gorgonic curse at Alecto, who blocked it and shot an _Expelliarmus_. Harry retaliated with his own, and the two locked in a beam struggle. Amycus raised his own wand and fired a killing curse from the other side. Harry had no choice but to apparate to behind Amycus and grab him in a full Nelson, pointing the Elder wand to the Death-Eater's neck.

"One wrong move and he gets it," he said in a creepily calm voice. "Who sent you?" Alecto never answered, instead allowing Amycus to flip Harry over his head and onto the floor. The two pointed their wands at him and sneered.

"This is for the Dark Lord," Alecto spat in Harry's eye.

" _Avada,"_ the siblings began. Harry gripped the Elder wand as tightly as he could and apparated to behind them, readying his own spell.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ he cried, a red beam of magic shooting at the two.

" _Kedavra!"_ they shouted, and two copies of the infamous killing curse sped towards Harry, striking the red lightning bolt protruding from his wand. It was two of the most skilled Death-Eaters vs the boy who lived, the master of death, wielder of the most powerful wand to ever be created. The Carrows never stood a chance. The moment the attacks touched each other, Harry roared, tapping in to all the power the Elder wand had, pushing back the two killing curses and disintegrating the Carrows' wands. Alecto looked down in shock and Amycus backpedalled to get away from Harry, who stalked towards them calmly.

"I'll ask again. Who sent you?" they snarled, but with much less conviction than they thought. Harry sighed. "Fine. But whoever it is, tell them they should look into new assassins, because I will not be pulling my punches next time," they stood motionless, and Harry jolted, causing Amycus to frantically take a signet ring out of his pocket, which Alecto grabbed onto and they disappeared. "Oh, a portkey. Cool," he brushed the dust off of his hoodie and walked to Stark tower, holding out his thumb.

Harry walked in to see Tony wearing a welding mask and holding a blowtorch. "Mage! About time!"

"Please, Harry's fine," Harry smiled at the billionaire.

"Great, now that's out of the way, I need you to use your powers on my suit," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Stark took off the mask and went to his liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of cognac.

"In the battle you said your magic would short-circuit my suits. I want to be able to counteract that, so I need to see what happens," Stark went to take a swig of the cognac and Harry summoned the bottle to himself and threw it away. "Well there goes three hundred and fifty dollars. So, you up for it?"

"You're asking me if I want to blow stuff up?" Stark nodded. "Alright,"

"Great. JARVIS, record energy signatures, and set the mark VIII for autopilot," the suit came to life and hovered in mid-air. Tony mock-bowed to Harry. "The stage is yours," Harry smirked and raised the Elder Wand.

" _Stupefy!"_ he shouted and a red ball of magic struck the suit, shutting down all systems and sending it flying into the wall. Stark raised an eyebrow as he examined the damage done to the suit.

"JARVIS, what happened?"

"It appears as though all power was expelled when the external energy made contact with the suit," Stark pulled up a holo-blueprint and spun the suit around a bit.

"So it pushes out power. JARVIS, try rebooting the suit,"

"Already tried, sir. The suit refuses to accept any form of power. It's essentially a costume now," Tony tapped the arc reactor and expanded it.

"How does it…"

"Tony, I'm back from Ohio," Pepper Potts walked into the workshop and smiled at Harry "Oh, hello. I'm Pepper Potts," she held out her hand, and he shook it.

"Harry Evans, I've just started working with Tony," she smiled, and looked at the state of the workshop.

"He's helping me upgrade my suits," Tony explained, hugging Pepper tightly.

"Oh, and here I was thinking your suits were perfect," she whispered seductively. Harry instantly felt awkward.

"Well, I've got to buy some furniture, so I'm just gonna go, OK? Call me when you want me to do this again," he left the building and hailed a taxi. He was just about to get in when a god of thunder flew to him, tackled him and flew away with him over his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled. When Thor finally stopped, Harry coughed a couple of times. "You could've asked, you know,"

"Apologies, but the All-Father has requested your appearance in his court. You must come with me," Thor looked up to the sky. "When you're ready, Heimdall," a rainbow shot from the sky, engulfing the two of them, and suddenly they were flying through space. Harry looked around at all the planets he passed with awe. They came to a halt and walked through an archway. A man in all golden armour holding a broadsword acknowledged them.

"Is this him?" the man, Harry supposed he was Heimdall, asked Thor, who nodded. "I am concerned. The All-Father has never asked for an audience with a human before,"

"As am I, old friend," Thor walked and motioned for Harry to follow.

As they entered the throne room, the Einherjar bowed their heads to Thor, who nodded in reply, then bowed to the man with the eyepatch on the throne. Harry saw the courtesy and followed suit. "Father, I have brought the one you asked for,"

"Thank you, Thor," Odin looked at the Einherjar. "Leave us," they bowed and left. Then, Odin looked at Harry with a pondering eye. "So, what do you think of Asgard, human?"

"It's beautiful, my liege," he borrowed a term from that 'Game of Thrones' show to be polite. "I have never seen anywhere so stunning,"

"And how does it compare to Hogwarts?" Harry's eyes widened, and Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts, father?"

"How do you know of this place, sir?" Odin laughed once.

"I am the All-Father. It is my job to know and watch over all communities in all the 9 realms. As it stands, only 2 Asgardians know of Hogwarts, myself and Heimdall," he looked at Thor. "And Thor, when you become king you shall be given this knowledge. For now, however, you shall have to wait,"

"Yes, Father," Odin nodded and Thor left. The king returned his gaze to Harry.

"What is your name, wizard?"

"Harry Potter, sir,"

"I sense death around you. Why would that be?" Harry gulped.

"Well, uh, I have three items called the Deathly Hallows. When one is the possessor of all three, they become the master of Death. Death herself came to me and demanded her Hallows back, for she made them. When I refused, she made me a hunter of false immortals, or anyone who has cheated death. I have not killed for thirteen years, and that was prophesized," Odin seemed to be pondering something, then he nodded.

"So you are not a threat, it seems,"

"No sir," Odin smiled.

"Well then, I see no reason to take affirmative action. However, I will be asking my son to monitor you when he visits Midgard. Is that clear?" Harry nodded. "Then you may leave," Harry bowed and exited the hall, leaving Odin to his own thoughts. Thor was waiting for Harry outside.

"What did my father say?"

"He asked me about my life, trying to figure out if I was a threat. Apparently I'm not," an awkward silence fell onto them. "What happened with Loki, by the way?"  
"My brother was defeated, and has been imprisoned here in Asgard. Do you wish to see him?"

"Um, OK, why not?" Thor motioned for Harry to follow him. They reached the dungeons after a few minutes of walking and Harry admiring the beauty of the palace. Thor opened the main door and Harry saw the most dangerous criminals that Odin saw fit to imprison here, including the god of mischief, Loki.

 **And there we go! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, it went through multiple rewrites before it got to what you've just read. BTW, Harry used the name Harry Evans so 'Harry Potter does magic' didn't get into the muggle papers, just in case anything leaked, ya know. Now for the reviews!**

 **1\. Guest (jun 30): OK**

 **2\. BrilliantLady: Thanks :3 I'm excited for the reactions to what's gonna happen with the later MCU films**

 **3\. Silvermane1: Harry actually forgot about that, and he trusts SHIELD to not divulge any info about him, so…**

 **Thanks! And now for the awards!**

 **The funniest name award goes to ignoreme-imaduck**

 **The simplicity award goes to J**

 **The funniest review award goes to pixelherodev**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	7. Telepathy in italics, btw

Harry looked indifferent as he stared down the so called god. Loki was smiling like a child who had hidden a stink bomb in your home and wouldn't tell you where. "Well well well. If it isn't my favourite wizard. How's guilt treating you?" Harry smiled mockingly.

"How's prison treating you?" Loki scowled.

"They punish me for taking my rightful place as God of you fragile beings. For wanting to rule, as I was born to!"

"Loki, stop this. Father has-" Loki spat on the floor.

"He has what? Decreed? Ruled? Done to me what I wish to do to lesser beings?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Pathetic,"

"Loki listen to reason, please. If you were anyone else you would have been executed. Please at least show gratitude for father spa-"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled, an illusion disappearing, to show the trickster lying on the floor, tired and dirty, long hair frizzing out in every direction. Thor felt pity for him, but Harry was not as easily swayed. "This is a fate worse than death. Having to watch from an impenetrable cell as all 9 realms and everything else crumbles,"

"What do you mean by that?" Thor growled.

"How do you think I got the Chitauri to follow me?"

"Who helped you?" Harry demanded, and Loki laughed.

"Well, aren't we feisty?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me or I can read your mind. Your choice," Loki sneered.

"You do realise I let you see the Chitauri? Seeing the monster was a surprise, but I blocked you with little to no effort. You will have to kill me to find out , because if I tell, it's the same fate,"

"Trust me, if I wasn't such a nice guy you'd probably be a reindeer right now. Or do you just need to put on your helmet for that?"

"Oohh, scathing," Loki taunted. "As intimidating as you think you are, you do not scare me. This person is much worse. Mainly because he can actually deliver on his threats,"

"You have-"

"What? No idea what you've been through? Because I do. Remember, I saw in your mind. I've seen from you killing that professor, Quirrell, was it? To you causing a war by merely living. I know what you've done, and what you can do, and believe me when I say, this... Thing, is much worse," Loki's tone of voice turned from menacing to scared in a matter of seconds.

"Well if we are all fated to die as you say, why not tell us?" Thor asked. Loki laughed.

"A fate worse than death this may be, but I do not wish to meet her just yet,"

"Meh, she's not all that bad rea-," Harry's eyes widened as he realised. "Thor, I've got to go,"

"What is it?" Harry looked at Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

"Not here," he gestured to Loki, who smirked and waved. Thor nodded, and they left.

"I hunt people who cheat Death, and before I got my break she told me about someone she knew who was powerful and dangerous," Thor's eyebrow raised. "She didn't give me a name, but she said he was looking for these weapons, and that some of them were on Earth,"

"Do you know what these weapons are?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll try to find out what I can," Thor nodded and held out his hand, which Harry shook.

"Then until the next time," Harry b nodded, and walked over the rainbow bridge to see Heimdall, staring out into the universe, clothed in his golden Armor.

"You have been meddling, young wizard," Harry laughed.

"I didn't exactly have a choice,"

"I know. I saw the events," he turned and smirked. "Besides, Thor has been meddling in Midgardian affairs for far longer than you have," he placed his sword in the ground and held out his hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced. My name is Heimdall," Harry shook the extended hand and nodded.

"Harry Potter," Heimdall smiled. "Odin said that you know of the magical community?"

"Yes, you wizards have been a point of intrigue for both myself and Odin for some time. We were almost going to intervene,"

"I take it that was my fault," Harry shifted on his feet a little and looked at the floor.

"Not as I saw it," Heimdall put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You fought bravely. Any Einherjar in Asgard could learn a lot from you, you could even fight Lady Sif or one of the Warriors Three," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Warriors Three?"

"Yes, they are the three greatest fighters in all Asgard, besides Myself, Odin and Thor," Harry's interest was piqued.

"I'd like to meet them someday,"

"It is entirely possible that you will. You are by no means a normal Midgardian, not even a normal Wizard. I doubt that this is your last experience of Asgard," Harry smiled.

"Thank you," Heimdall nodded. "But for now I need to get back to Earth,"

"I understand," Heimdall activated the Bifrost and motioned for Harry to enter. "This will return you to where you last were. Until the next time," Harry nodded and walked through the portal, flying through space once again, before landing exactly where he was abducted from. The area had been cordoned off by the police, and people were surrounding the area looking for a view or a selfie with the runes. They all jumped when Harry appeared, and he looked around then decided to have some fun. He put on a scared face and a Broad American accent.

"They set me free! The aliens set me -," he gritted his teeth and apparated to his apartment, then collapsed on his couch. He laughed once, then got into a meditative stance. ' _Boss? Can you hear me?'_

 _'You are on a break! Why are you not taking a break?'_

 _'This is important. You told me about that guy who likes you? What was his name?'_

 _'Who, Wade?'_

 _'Is that the guy who killed all those people?'_

 _'You want to know about him? Why? You're not seriously thinking about taking him on?'_

 _'It's not me, Loki's said he got helped by someone, and it might have been -'_

 _'And you're going off the word of a guy who is literally called the trickster God? As in God of liars?'_

 _'I want to be sure. He sounds dangerous,'_

 _'Fine. His name's Tha-," Death went silent._

 _'Boss?' Harry heard deep laughter._

 _'Oh, sweetheart, did you really think you could tell them about me?'_

 _'Who are you?' Harry yelled telepathically._

 _'It doesn't matter who I am. To you I am a god. A being far greater than all of you putrid insects,'_

 _'I've dealt with people like you before. They lost. What makes you any different?'_ The voice laughed again.

 _'Oh, everything makes me different. I am five steps away from infinite power. I could destroy you with as little effort as you give to breathing. You are nothing to me,'_ the voice taunted.

 _'Then why take the steps? Why not just destroy Earth?'_

 _'You think I give a damn about your planet?'_

 _'Yes. Why send Loki here to attack us if you didn't?'_

 _'The pitiful would-be God needed an incentive. A reason to bring me the items I need,'_

 _'What items?'_

 _'The tesseract, the sceptre. Two of my steps,'_

 _'What's do you need them for?'_

 _'The restarting of the universe. The destruction of everything and it's recreation in my image,'_

 _'You won't win. You'll be beaten,'_

 _'Hah hah hah. You amuse me. No, there are few beings in existence who can even hold a candle to me. And unfortunately for you, none of them are exactly going to help you,'_

 _'We will. Even if it kills us we will fight you, and we won't stop until you're beaten or we're dead,'_

 _'You speak as though you're one of them. You're not one of them. You got caught in a war that didn't concern you, you won one battle for them, and you think they will just welcome you with open arms? Even if they do, your people will never do the same. You have doomed yourself to solitude,'_

 _'I don't care. As long as my world is safe,'_

 _'Then the best of luck to you. I look forward to your destruction,'_ Harry's head burned as the voice left him. He lay on his couch sweating with a splitting headache. He got 2 nurofen from his cupboard and sighed as he swallowed the pills with a glass of water.

"Well fuck,"

 **Hi! I'm so sorry this has been so long, but I have work and I'm on holiday (or vacation as you Americans call it). I am flying over Greenland as I write this, on my way home, and then it's my birthday! Short chapter I know, but it's like 1 AM for me! Thank you everyone for the support by the way. I love you guys responding to me and I absolutely love your participation. Anyways, I have a YouTube channel now! It's just for q &a's, there's a video on there explaining a few things. Please subscribe, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :). Remember to review, favourite and follow!**


	8. Quidditch!

'Harry. I didn't think you'd come back so soon.' Loki's thin lips curled upwards into a teasing smile. Harry blinked rapidly as he realised he had been following the motion with eyes.

'I just...thought you might like to talk.' Harry felt his cheeks colour, why was he acting so strangely? What was happening?

'Why'd I want to talk to you, puny wizard?' Loki smirked as he said it laughing at Harry's clear discomfort. 'Well, as you're here. What exactly would you like to talk about?' Harry looked intently into Loki's eyes. 'I just… I just.' They both leaned in closer until they were mere inches from each other's faces. 'I just wondered,' Loki could feel the warmth of Harry's breath as he whispered in his ear. 'I wondered if you were a cat or a dog person.' Harry backed away grinning manically.

 **(What the hell are you doing? No, don't you dare keep writing this! I said no Harry x Loki pairings! I gave you one rule, Platypussie, ONE RULE! Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, no. I'm putting my foot down. Write what you said you would!** **  
**

Harry leaned back from his mustard dripping hot dog and smiled. "Oh, shit." He cursed as the yellow liquid dripped on his shirt.

"Is that who I think it is?!," the muffled whisper of the girls behind him caught Harry's attention, and he turned around for the first time, to see two young girls eating hotdogs behind him. The girl who had made the comment froze, staring directly at his scar.

They both nervously giggled as they walked over, their painted on lightning bolt scars and too tight 'I love Harry Potter' t-shirts marking them out as likely fangirls. "What the fuck?" he whispered to no-one in particular. "Umm, hi," he said awkwardly, and one of the girls nearly fainted.

"H-h-hi," one of the girls stuttered, blushing a deeper red than Uncle Vernon went when he was mad. "Are you, uh, are you like, uh, Harry Potter?"

He blushed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I am," the other girl squealed with excitement, while the first one's mouth tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" the second one cried out while fanning herself with her arms.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes that had suddenly fixed onto him. "Okay, you know what," Harry stood up, "is it cool if we go, literally anywhere else?" The girls nodded excitedly and followed as Harry headed out of the shop.

The girls started talking about all the reasons they loved him, and why he was so; "like, awesome!" in their words, and he pretended to look interested as they rambled on and on. "Of course, our clothes and makeup are charmed so No-maj's will just see an 'I love NY' shirt, and they can't see the face paint, we're not, idiots,"

"Wow, cool (!)" he said, secretly wishing these two witches would leave so he could go appliance shopping. He put his hand into his charmed, bigger-on-the-inside pocket and went to flip a quarter over, when he realised that he had no money. He delved deeper into the pocket, only to find the resurrection stone, a receipt for a coffee from Starbucks, and some lint. "Oh, shit!" he cursed, and a few passers-by gave him a weird look.

"What's up?" the first girl cocked her head sideways.

"I haven't got any money! Dammit!" he looked at the girls, and then a lightbulb turn on in his head. "Is there a Gringotts in New York?"

"OMG, you've, like, never been to Gringotts? Like ever? OMG this is so cool, like, awesome!" the second one grabbed his hand and pulled him another few blocks, chatting the whole time, until they dragged him into an alleyway.

Harry looked around and gulped. "This is a little worrying," he said nervously.

The first girl laughed. "Hah! You're hilarious as well as adorable… and smart… and handsome…and-,"

Her friend clicked her fingers in her face. "Stop fawning, 'zelle!" she pulled out her wand and tapped three bricks. The bricks began folding into each other, and formed an archway which showed a flamboyant street filled with witches, wizards, and all manner of magical creatures walking around shops. "Harry Potter, welcome to Horizon Alley!" they pulled him through the arch and he marvelled at how similar, yet different, this place was from Diagon Alley. The buildings all looked structurally sound, unlike the rickety-looking shops in London, and there were a lot of witches and wizards here in muggle clothes, whereas back home, the concept of trousers was startling to most pure-bloods. They came up to a large alabaster building with huge pillars and writing in Latin over a huge, thirty foot high oak wood door. Harry thanked the girls, who promptly fainted. He shook his head after some people came to their aid, and walked into Gringotts USA.

The place was exactly like the Diagon Alley branch. Lines of goblin attendants in their booths, helping witches and wizards with their money. He walked to a nearby empty stall and stood there waiting. A relatively large goblin, whose nametag read 'Ripclaw', was reading through a contract, when he sighed. "Welcome to Gringotts, I am Ripclaw, how may I be of assistance today?" the goblin looked up from the paperwork and gasped. "Harry Potter?" other people and goblins around the room turned and stared for a moment, before returning to their affairs.

Harry acted as though nothing had happened. "Good afternoon. I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault, and for that money to be transferred into the Mugg-sorry, No-maj currency," he blushed lightly when he forgot what Americans called muggles for a second.

Ripclaw stammered slightly. "Of-of course, sir, right this way, I will get the manager to assist you personally,"

"Please, there's no need for that," Harry reassured the goblin, who blinked once then returned to form.

"Of course, sir, right this way,"

The carriage system was smoother than in Diagon alley, but the view was far greater. Vaults lined the walls of a giant chasm, dragons flying around, preparing to kill anyone unauthorised. There were even dementors outside some of them, giving him the creeps and not so fond memories. "This place is huge!"

Ripclaw nodded. "Yes, Gringotts New York is the only wizarding bank in the Americas. We house the vaults of all wizardkind," the carriage came to a halt, and Ripclaw stepped out, motioning for Harry to follow. "Vault UK687," he announced, placing his hand on the door. "Mr Potter, if you could place you hand on the door also," Harry followed suit and the large metal door's bars and locks all undid themselves, and the door opened to see Harry's amalgamated fortune. Galleons, sickles and Knuts were everywhere, in perfectly neat and ordered piles. "This is the combined fortunes of the Potters and the Blacks, both of which are now under your name, and were merged as per your request six years ago," Harry began scooping the coins into his pocket, Ripclaw silently taking notes of how many he took. Once Harry thought he had enough, he left his vault and stepped back into the cart.

"Thank you, Ripclaw. Could I get these exchanged into dollars please?"

"Yes sir, right this way,"

Harry left Gringotts with 100 thousand dollars and 8000 galleons in his pocket, and decided to walk around Horizon alley for a bit. The shops were so diverse but amazingly similar to Diagon Alley. The wand shop was called 'Wolfes', probably the American wandmaker, and like Ollivander's had hundreds of boxes of wands lining the walls, and dimly lit by just 1 candle. There were various shops selling cauldrons, books, robes, and all sorts. Window shopping in a potion store, he caught the reflection of a broom in a nearby shop. He turned and marvelled at the Nimbus 3k, sleek, grey beech handle, the bristles perfectly straight and finely moulded into a paintbrush shape. This broom was beautiful. Harry almost drooled over this thing, until it was taken out of the window, and his eyes widened. He stepped into the shop to see a middle-aged man in a maroon apron surrounded by photographers, handing the broom to a woman in a green robe with a golden talon on the badge. That was the kit of the Holyhead harpies! But why were they in America? He went to the edge of the reporters' wall and whispered in one guy's ear. "I'm new here, what's going on?"

The reporter took a photo and turned, not recognising Harry. "The Holyhead Harpies won the British league this year, first time in a decade, so the New York Uruks challenged them to an exhibition match. Nimbus gave their latest model to each captain for publicity,"

"When's the match?" Harry asked, fingering the large number of Galleons in his pocket.

"Tonight at 7:30, but it'll probably be full by now. This is big," Harry thanked the man and left, not noticing one of the reporters on the other side of the room staring at him as he walked along the street.

Harry walked around, looking for a ticket to the game. Stalls were sold out, sport shops were empty, there was no hope. He walked back to the entrance to the alley, resigned. "Psst!" he heard, and looked around. "Psst!" again. He saw a man in a trench coat waving him over.

"I'm not interested, thanks," he waved the guy off, obviously thinking he was selling some psychedelic potion.

"I got tickets to the game tonight," If Harry were a horse, his ears would have pricked up.

"Excuse me?" he instinctively prepared to unsheathe his wand.

"The Quidditch game tonight. Right on the halfway line. Best seats in the house," the man took a ticket out of his pocket and waved them in front of him.

"Is it real?" Harry inspected the ticket.

"Yup, legitimacy charms an' all," The man smirked. "All yours for just 100 Galleons,"

Harry's eyes widened. He cupped the mountain of coins in his pocket and thought about it. After what must've been 10 minutes he sighed. "Fine, 100 Galleons, right?" he instinctively brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his scar, and the guy gasped, but then regained his composure.

"Uhh, on second thought, 75'll be enough," he smiled widely as he handed Harry the ticket and got a heap of golden coins in exchange. Harry thanked the man and walked away, leaving the stunned dealer lost for words.

At home, Harry was cooking some pasta when his phone rang. He groaned at the thought, the only person who had his number right now was Stark. He liked the guy, but he could be a little, extravagant. "Hello?" he answered the call.

"Harry, buddy, how are ya?" Stark's eccentric voice asked him.

"Fine, I guess, I'm just making myself some dinner,"

"Well stop making dinner, you're invited to the 'we saved the world' party in the new and improved Avengers tower!" Harry was silent. "What, no 'wow, amazing!'? Or even just a 'cool'?"

Harry felt a little guilty, but held his ground. "Sorry Tony, but I've got tickets to something tonight,"

"Tickets to what? What could be better than a party thrown by moi?" Tony sounded shocked more than anything else, and Harry laughed.

"It's just this game that I grew up with,"

"Sports? Well, alright then, but once it finishes I wanna see you at the tail-end of tonight, 'kay?"

"Yeah, OK. Thanks, Tony. Bye," Harry hung up and went back to is kitchen.

Later that night, Harry got the Knight bus (yes, America has one too) to the Quidditch match at the Jackal stadium. Upon getting off the bus, he marvelled at how similar it was to the stadium he went to for the Quidditch world cup. The stands towered into the sky almost 300 metres, with green and orange banners connected to the top, flapping in the wind. Harpies were flying around, dropping green and gold confetti on the Quidditch fans. Orange and black pixies flew together, making a giant armoured Orc. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor at the amazing spectacle, before a man in a cream blazer and a Stetson lightly pushed his chin up, laughing. "Watch yourself there, partner, pixie crap don't taste so good, ha hahaha!" Harry burst out laughing and waved the man off. Merlin, it was good to be back in the wizarding world! Harry waded through the crowds of people and eventually made it to his seat. Blimey, that guy wasn't kidding when he said the best seat in the house. He was right underneath the press boxes on the halfway line, halfway up the stand in line with the top goals. He bought some pumpkin juice and a chocolate frog from a vendor and leaned on the rail. The Harpies flew out of the tunnel, forming a pair of beating wings, before fanning out hundreds of metres in the air. Then the Uruks flew out, all of them doing spectacular flips in the air, then lining up. The captain flew towards the line at immense speeds, before leaping off his broom and jumping on the handles of his teammates, bounding off the last one, doing a double backflip and landing perfectly on his broom again. The crowd went wild at the amazing feats of skill.

A magnified man in a pinstripe suit walked to the edge of his box and held his wand to his neck. "Greetings, all! I, Samuel Quahog, president of the magical Congress of America, declare this match between the Holyhead Harpies and the New York Uruks, begun!" he sent a golden ball of energy flying to the centre of the pitch, where it exploded, releasing a a quaffle, 2 bludgers and the golden snitch.

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and his eyes widened. He could never forget that face. "Harry?"

 **Wow, finally, I've finished this chapter! This took way too long to finish, which is in part due to the following fact…**

 **I have succumbed to the horrific disease known as writers block. I know, I know, it's a terrible affliction, but I'm getting treatment for it, don't worry. This problem has, however, caused me to ask for your help. I want one of you to write the next chapter. The way this'll work is, anyone who reviews this chapter, I will read one of your fics, and if I like it, your name will be thrown into the metaphorical hat. I will be in contact with the winner soon, so if you want to write it, just put 'pick me' in your review, and you're golden! I really need your help here, guys, so please gimme a hand :3**

 **Either way, R &R, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. WARNING! CONTAINS LEMONS!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

God, he didn't realise how much he missed her. He hadn't seen her since taking the job. It was ridiculous. How could he possibly forget to see her? She hadn't aged a day, everything about her was just as he'd remembered. As he stared into her eyes, everything felt right. He smiled up at her. "Hi, Ginny," the youngest Weasley smiled at him from above, the various light charms illuminating her like an angel descended from heaven. Which of course was stupid. Harry had been to heaven. No angel was this beautiful.

Harry climbed up to next to her, not able to say a word before she had her arms wrapped around him. He felt warm, warmer than he'd felt in a long time. "Harry!" Ginny breathed. She let him go and smiled. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!" she yelled, earning glares from the other reporters. "It's been 13 bloody years, Harry! What the Hell? Not an owl, not even a bloody Howler? Merlin's beard!"

Harry stood there with a dumbstruck smile on his face. "I've been busy," he replied airily.

"So I've heard," she prodded him in the chest. "Why did I have to learn from my dopey brother that you were now working for De-,"

"Sshhhh!" Harry put his finger on her lips. At Ginny's confused look, he explained. "We're surrounded by reporters, all of whom would be more than happy to print a story about how Harry Potter is working for the grim reaper! How well would that go down?"

Ginny sighed. "Right, sorry,"

"Anyway, how have you been?" he asked, breaking the silence. "What have you done since Hogwarts?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, I got a place on the Harpies reserve team, then after a couple years I got on the first team. After about 10 years I quit and the Prophet hired me as a sports columnist, and now I'm head editor for the back pages, which is why I'm here. So yeah, I got a job, moved out, married Luna,"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Kidding, jeez!" Ginny laughed, then went deadpan. "I married Draco," at Harry's shocked face she burst into laughter. "I can't, I can't believe you fell for that twice!"

Harry blushed lightly. "You're evil, you know that?"

Ginny wiped a tear out of her eye. "I know. Besides, why would I marry Malfoy? Everyone knows you want him,"

Harry went red. "What," he said.

Ginny smirked. "Oh, you didn't know? After the battle everyone was joking that you two were going to get together. You remember how he looked at you when he threw you your wand, right?"

"He mercilessly bullied my for my entire school career!" Harry protested.

"Oh, he was just playing hard-to-get," she laughed. "And what were you two doing in the boys toilets in 6th year? You know, that night at the Slug-club do? Because Padma said she heard a lot of grunting and moaning,"

"That was Malfoy almost bleeding out and me nursing a sprained wrist!" Harry frowned, and Ginny burst into wild laughter.

"Merlin's beard I've missed you, Harry," Ginny threw her arm over his shoulder and watched the game. The Harpies were down by 20 already. Ginny's quick-quill was working double-time to cover the game.

Harry smiled, then looked at Ginny. "Gin, seriously, did you ever… you know, settle down?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I married Dean eventually," Harry's heart sank. "It didn't last long, though," his heart rose again. "We broke up after a couple of years. He can't have kids," his heart rose further. "I ran into him a few years ago, he was in St Mungos. He said he had this Muggle disease, I can't remember what though," Harry's heart dropped to normal levels. "He said that's why he couldn't have kids, and that he wasn't going to make it," Ginny sniffed. "I went to see him every couple of weeks after that, just so he could have a chat with someone. Then, one day, he wasn't there. The mediwitch said he'd died the week before, peacefully," she stopped, and realised that she'd been crying. "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have-,"

"Its fine, really," he hugged her tightly. He wasn't best mates with Dean, but they'd been dorm-mates. They'd larked about, hung out in the common room, fought together in the battle of Hogwarts. He didn't think that anyone else he knew would die so soon.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So, anyway, what have you been up to?"

Harry sat down, as did Ginny. "Well, after the war, Death hired me and I spent about 13 years following fake immortals, mostly Horcruxers…"

 **Half an hour later**

"Then I got some time off, came to America, got attacked by the Carrows on a plane, kidnapped by spies, and now long story short I'm a superhero,"

Ginny blinked. "OK, so what are you really doing?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not kidding, I'm a superhero now. I saved New York!"

Ginny blinked again. "So… you're that Mage bloke?"

"Yep!" he laughed, and Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Bloody moron,"

"Yep!" they both laughed, like old times.

The game was amazing. The Harpies were down by 180 points after an hour of playing. The Keeper got hit by a bludger early on and was playing with a broken arm despite this. The Uruk chasers were relentless, flying behind their seeker as coverage, passing the Quaffle through the line of fire of Bludgers, and performing ridiculous stunts to keep the ball. One of the Harpies' beaters got a phenomenal shot on the Uruk captain, snapping the Chaser's broom in half, causing her to fall (albeit cushioned via charms) 100 feet to the sandy floor. The distraction meant that an Uruk chaser messed up a pass, and a Harpy Chaser intercepted and passed across the pitch to her left-wing counterpart, who instantly dropped to the ground and sped towards the opposing hoops, a mere inch from the ground. No Uruk players dared challenge her, but two of them flew above her to stop her from flying up. A Harpy beater shot the bludger at the two Uruks, who spun out of the way to avoid broken bones. This gave the chaser her chance to fly up to the hoops and score an easy 10 points. The small group of Harpies fans who travelled to America for the game cheered wildly, as did Ginny and Harry. Then the Uruk fans joined them, pointing at a blur, high in the sky. Both seekers had spotted the snitch, the Uruk seeker with a slight advantage, and began zooming after it, randomly changing directions as the snitch did. The Harpies had the Quaffle again, and were passing it between each other with wild ferocity. A Chaser fumbled a catch, and the Uruks nearly took possession, until a Harpy beater send a bludger careening into the Quaffle, firing it into the waiting hands of a Harpy Chaser, who sped at the Keeper, a wild grin on her face. She aimed for the left hoop then feinted and shot for the centre hoop. It flew through the hole, earning 10 points and another round of cheering, now even wilder. The Uruk seeker's hand was nearly closed around the snitch, with only 160 points between them. A resounding 'CRACK!' Was heard as a bludger flew into the right arm of the Uruk seeker. The burly man grunted as a spell pulled him and all the other players to the ground. Apparently, since seekers end the game with their arms, if said arms get broken, the game pauses while the seekers get fixed, so as to keep the game fair.

The game restarted, with the Uruks in possession of the Quaffle. They easily weaved through the Harpies' weak defences and took a shot at the right hoop. The keeper tapped the ball around the side, then sped after it, getting to it a moment before an Uruk chaser. She spun around the following Chaser, literally flying circles around him. She threw the Quaffle to a Harpy Chaser, who flipped her broom upside down and hugged the handle, keeping the Quaffle by her stomach. No players could get the ball off of her, as she sped through the centre hoop, the ball still tight to her body. Another 10 points were added, making the score 200-50. Cheers boomed from the stands as the harpy chaser flew to the Harpy fans, giving out hundreds of high fives. The Harpy seeker found the snitch and flew after it, followed almost too closely by the Uruk seeker. She left no distance between her and the little golden ball, for fear of losing it, and the game. The Uruk seeker, however, was swooping all around, trying to find an opening. He had the faster broom, a Nebula according to the programme, but the Harpy seeker was clearly more skilled. She was able to shift her body weight to move the broom so she blocked any way he could get near the snitch. The Harpy beater smacked a bludger into an Uruk chaser who had possession right in the stomach. He dropped the ball and doubled over, vomiting onto the hair of a Harpy chaser who swooped in underneath him and caught the ball. Ignoring the disgusting mess dripping down her kit robes, she weaved through the onslaught of defending chasers and flying bludgers. The Harpy seeker almost had her hands round the snitch, she was seconds from ending the game. The chaser saw the Uruk keeper flying towards her. She grimaced, wiping some puke off the Quaffle. She climbed up so she was effectively surfing on her broom and jumped. The Uruk keeper flew right through the empty space between the chaser and her broom. She threw the Quaffle, then caught her broom with one hand. As she hung, she saw the ball drop through the centre hoop. The seeker heard the raucous cheering and shuffled forwards on her broom, earning her a chance to close her hand around the golden snitch. Cannons sounded, green and gold confetti sprayed across the stadium, and the Harpies came together and congratulated the scorer and the seeker, all pitching in to wipe some of the sick out of her hair. The Uruk captain flew over to them with his wand to his neck. He cleared his throat and the Harpies turned and looked at him. "Good game," he extended his hand, and the Harpies shook his hand, returning the sentiment. All 14 players flew down to the balcony on which the President of the Macusa was standing. The fancily-clad man held out a large golden trophy and handed it to the captain, who held it in the air, cheering wildly before passing it to the next player.

Harry was still grinning like a madman. He was cheering and waving a Harpy flag he bought beforehand. Ginny was jumping up and down, whooping as her quick quill took notes on what she said inbetween cheering. Ginny grabbed Harry by the wrist and grinned "Come on!" she said, and the two of them apparated to outside the stadium.

Harry looked around and frowned. "Why are we here?" he said, and yelped as he felt Ginny pull him to a door with two guards.

"Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet," she said to one of the guards, pulling out her purse and showing the black-robed man her I.D. card.

The man looked at his partner and nodded. "Go on through ma'am," Ginny smiled at them and walked through the door. Harry followed, but was blocked by two arms forming a barrier. "Who's your friend?" the man asked Ginny without taking his eyes off Harry.

Ginny snickered as Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's just Harry Potter," she said nonchalantly as Harry brushed his hair off his forehead, revealing the famous scar. "You know, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen one, the one who killed Voldemort?" the two guards' jaws dropped. "He's my plus one," she explained with a chuckle.

"Uh, go on through, sir," the second guard lowered her arm and saluted, the first one following suit.

Harry cringed as he walked past. "No, don't, don't do that he said, and the two of them lowered their hands awkwardly. "Well that was fun," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no," Ginny said. "Put on your cloak,"

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered. He threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders when he saw a bright flash.

"Reporters. Bloody monsters, they are," Ginny tutted, wading her way through the crowd. "Vultures," she muttered.

"But you're a reporter," Harry reminded her.

"Exactly," she winked. She managed to get to the front of the mass of cameras and floating quills. "Right, back off, you lot! I've got 'em booked, so come back later!" she yelled, and the flashing lights stopped. Nobody budged. "I said get lost!" she shouted. Again, nobody moved. She sighed. "I saw Harry Potter earlier. He's probably leaving just now. Why don't you ask the Chosen One what he thought of the game?" there was a little murmuring, then many pops as dozens of people apparated away, trying to find the man who was stood right in front of them. "OK, they're gone now, Harry," he pulled the cloak off and put it into his bag.

"Thanks for that," he sighed, relieved.

"Yeah, well, I know you hate publicity," she smiled at him, and he felt a tug in his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Come on, the girls are waiting," she opened the door, and all of the Holyhead Harpies team looked up at her and Harry.

"Hey, Gin!" the captain said, jumping up and high-fiving Ginny. "How've you been?"

"I'm great, Rox! Bloody brilliant game," Ginny put her arm over Rox's shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" another girl shouted, holding the snitch firmly in her hand. The rest of the team whooped and whistled.

Harry laughed. "Nice catch," he remarked, leaning on the doorframe. "Perfect timing," he almost blushed when he realised he knew none of their names. He took his programme and a pen out of his bag and put on a sheepish face. "I hate to do this but… could you maybe sign my programme?"

"No problem," the seeker replied. She went over to Harry, who handed her the programme opened on her bio page. He quickly read the name Sarah Norwood. "Who should I make it out to?" she asked, pen lid in her mouth.

"To Harry, please,"

"Nor-wood," she scribbled her autograph onto the page and handed Harry the programme back. "You want the rest of the team, too, right?" she threw the pen over her shoulder and one of the chasers caught it and came over to Harry. The team made a circle around the book and each signed their page. Harry managed to get the names of the whole team. The chasers were Roxanne Barclay, Ellen Queen and Claudia Davis, the beaters were Sophie Taylor and Jessica De Montfort, and the keeper was Tyler Smith. Jessica looked at Harry funny after she signed her page.

"Harry what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn it," Harry clicked his fingers. "Harry Potter," seven jaws dropped.

Sarah looked at him and blinked. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You're Harry Potter. You're, you're,"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed. Yet another meeting that was tainted by his reputation. "The Boy Who -,"

"You're the youngest seeker in over a century!" she squealed, hugging Harry tightly.

Roxanne face palmed. "Sorry about this, she's a hyper fangirl,"

Harry shook his head awkwardly, his face beet red. "No, no, it's nice to be recognised for this instead of, you know,"

Roxanne chuckled. "No, not this. Give it a second,"

Sarah took the snitch out of her pocket and handed Harry the pen. "Could you sign this for me?" he took the snitch and wrote his name on the front of it. Then he looked up to see a green jersey with the number 7 on it. "And this?" Sarah gave him the jersey and ran off again. After Harry had signed the jersey, a broom was thrust into his hands. "And this?" Harry held in his laughter as he signed the broom handle. "Oh my God you are MY IDOL! So basically when I went to Hogwarts everyone was talking about this Harry Potter guy so I started doing some reading and I read about the whole Voldemort thing and then I read about your Quidditch career at Hogwarts and I know about every single one of your games and I have posters of you in my room and you inspired me to start playing Quidditch and OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO GODDAMN COOL!" she screamed. Harry just stood there, an expression of fear, concern and amusement. But mostly fear.

Roxanne laughed. "Told you,"

Sarah panted, then looked at Harry and blushed. "S-sorry,"

"Bloody Hell, that was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. and I was once saved by dementors by my future self after being chased by a werewolf who was my teacher after finding out that my best friend's pet was a 30 – something year old man disguised as a rat after finding out that a mass murderer was my godfather and not a mass murderer!" Harry sighed, and Ginny laughed hysterically.

"After that hug she's never going to wash again," Ginny chuckled.

Harry laughed, then turned and scowled. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

Ginny put on a mock-offended face. "Who, me? How could you possibly accuse me of setting you up?"

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "You are a bloody minx, Ginny Weasley!" he lightly punched her on the arm and they both laughed.

"Oh, I've missed you, Harry," Ginny said, throwing her arm around his shoulder. Harry looked at her and smiled. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was in his time away. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. They were the most amazing green, shimmering like the ocean. "Harry," she whispered.

"Ginny?" he replied in the same tone. Her lips crashed into his, and their worlds exploded.

Harry awoke in his apartment the next morning. He took his glasses off and looked at his clock. 8:30. He rolled over and saw a mass of red hair sleeping beside him. He smiled as he remembered the night before. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled himself up and went to his kitchen. 'What should I have?' he thought. He wasn't feeling cereal, and he didn't have any bacon. Then his eyes rested on a bottle Stark had bought him. He picked it up and read the label. "Pancake mix. Eh, why not?"

15 minutes later Ginny awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking. She got up, pulled on some clothes that were lying around and went into the lounge. Harry greeted her, dressed in just pyjama bottoms. "Hey, Gin!" he smiled, flipping a pancake in a frying pan. "Breakfast's almost ready,"

"You can cook?" she asked, smelling the delicious food.

"Course I can cook! That's literally the only good thing Aunt Petunia gave me," he chuckled, hiding his disdain. He flipped the pancake once more and decanted it onto a plate, placing it onto the table and handing Ginny a knife and fork. "Bon Appétit," he winked, before putting his own pancake onto the table and going to rummage through his cupboards.

"What you looking for?" Ginny asked, cutting a piece off.

"Lemons," he replied. "Where did I put them?"

"Lemons?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah, lemons. To squeeze onto the pancake," he reached into the back of one drawer and found a ripe yellow lemon. "Perfect!" he sliced the fruit into shards and handed one to Ginny.

"Mum always made them with chocolate," she said, squeezing the lemon juice onto her breakfast.

"Oh, you're missing out! Lemon and sugar is the best!" Harry laughed, taking a bite.

"Harry, what is this?" Ginny put her cutlery down and looked at Harry seriously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I don't want to be waiting for you forever. I need to know, is this going to be a thing or not?" Ginny looked sombre.

"I don't know," Harry looked down. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know. I love you, Ginny, I really do, but I don't think I can do this without someone getting hurt,"

Ginny sniffed. "I understand," they spent the rest of the morning in silence. After breakfast, Ginny changed back into her own clothes and sat in the lounge for a while. "I have to head back to London, Harry. The prophet's going to want me to finish this piece before this evening,"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Alright then. Thanks for yesterday, Ginny,"

"Thanks yourself," she winked.

Harry chuckled "No, I mean, all of last night. I had fun, which is more than I can say for this last decade," he embraced her, and she pulled him around and kissed him, one last time. They didn't realise that tears were crawling down their faces until Ginny had gone.

 **Hah! You all thought this would be a dirty chapter! This was fun to write. I'm so sorry this took so long to bring out, shit's been hectic as all hell recently, so to make up for it, here's a double length chapter! Did anyone pick up on my Nostalgia Critic reference? Or maybe my Dbza reference? Bonus points to anyone who did!**

 **Heart of the flaming sea wins the prize for best review! Here's your response: you got a hole in one there, partner!**

 **I appreciate every review and from now on I'll be trying my damnedest to reply to every review I get. Also, feel free to send me a PM with any other questions, there's like a 99.9999% chance I'll reply to it, even if it's calling me a bloody limey wanker!**

 **Also, if you guys have seen and like Doctor Strange, please check out my Harry Potter/Doctor Strange crossover, Master Potter of Kamar-Taj! Apparently it's pretty good, but you'll have to find out for yourself!**

 **See you all in the next update!**


End file.
